Flitare con L'amore
by sitarra
Summary: I expect only your companionship and love, Maximus.' MSR. Chapter 7, 8, & 9 are up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Flitare con L'amore

**Author:** sitarra

**Classification:** Way historical AU

**Keywords:** MSR, R, AU

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers**: Definitely not

**Summary:** "Is this such a good idea, Maximus? You and I?"

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing. The characters Maximus and Lucilla are property of DreamWorks SKG. The characters of Mulder and Scully, as well as friends and family, are property of 20th Century Fox Television. I am simply borrowing and combining them for my own amusement.

**A/N:** You know how some AU's take you back in time? Well, this one's taking you way back in time. Thanks to Sam (Cheeto) for allowing me to use her for my story. I hope everyone loves this story as much as I loved writing it. I love AUs and I was inspired by watching Gladiator so this story is what came of it. I had to change the geography a little bit because it hurts a part of the story if I don't. And I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors. Also, if anything seems too out of character that isn't later explained somehow, tell me. I have worked so hard making everything try to seem just like Mulder and Scully.

**Characters: **

Lucilla (Dana Scully) – daughter of Roman Emperor

Maximus Decidus (Fox Mulder) – general loyal to Roman Emperor

Marcus Aurelius (Captain Scully) – Emperor of Rome

Sephora – friend of Lucilla

Mardious (Langley) – soldier in Maximus' army

Domitius (Byers) – lieutenant general loyal to Maximus

Mardian (Frohike) – eunuch and servant to Lucilla, somewhat infatuated with her

Palidorus (Skinner) – attendant to Maximus

Melania (Maggie Scully) – wife of Marcus Aurelius

Camidus (Charlie Scully) – youngest son of Marcus Aurelius

Sophronia (my friend Sam) – cousin of Lucilla, obsessed with Maximus

Octavia (Diana) – cousin of Pharaoh Ptolemy XII

* * *

9 November 173

There were no trumpets, no grand parades, or adoring love from the public. There was only him and his horse, Alexander, riding down the crowded streets of Appian Way. He nodded to the occasional passer-by that recognized him and greeted him. Off in the distance, just to the north of him, his eyes were treated to the site of the grand palace. It seemed the sun always hit it just right, just perfect enough to make it glisten in the sun. It was his favorite site to see. Well, one of them anyway.

"Look, father! It's Maximus!" a little boy said as Maximus neared the palace. The boy's father looked up from his cart and smiled and waved at the general. Maximus smile back at the two, albeit somewhat shyly. He never knew how to respond to people's attention.

The guards at the front gate saluted him when he passed through. On the palace steps, he could see his old friend, Emperor Marcus Aurelius. He held up a hand in greeting. Beside Aurelius was Melania, his wife, and Lucilla, his daughter. His blood warmed at the sight of Lucilla. There was a mutual attraction between the two, had been for years. It never went beyond flirting, though. A lot of flirting; enough to create walls of sexual tension. He supposed eventually they should take it further – he knew he certainly wanted to – but, while Aurelius treated him like a son, Aurelius only knew him as an army general.

Still, there was something about Lucilla that intrigued him, that made him want to take that step. She was so… powerful and in control. She had an authority about her and a mischievous gleam in her blue eyes. She knew she could always get what she wanted from him.

"Maximus, so wonderful to see you again," Aurelius greeted him after he swung down from his horse.

Maximus saluted the older man as he stood in front of him. "Caesar, it's good to see you again. My days grow long with no wars to fight."

"It won't last long. I'm not so fond of Parthia these days."

Maximus stepped over to Melania, pressing a kiss to her hand.

"You must move here one day soon, Maximus. My husband grows bored with no warfare conversations," she told him. She was a beautiful woman with round brown eyes and wavy brown hair to match. She wasn't very tall but next to her husband, no one could tell.

"Forgive me, Melania. Perhaps one day I might consider moving back to Rome, but there is a better way of life in Alexandria without the politics of Rome," he explained.

"Come, Maximus. You must see the layout of my latest front," Aurelius interrupted. "I need your help making sure it's at its strongest." He and his wife started to head back inside.

Maximus waited until he could no longer see them before speaking. "It's been a while, Lucilla. The year has done you extraordinarily well."

"And you, Maximus." She held her hand out to him, which he gladly accepted.

"You become more beautiful each time I see you," he flattered before kissing her hand sweetly.

"Such a flatterer, Maximus. What do you expect in return? Praise, perhaps, of past battles won?"

He met her piercing blue eyes. "Nothing but your presence, Lucilla."

Her brow rose. "Only my presence?" she smiled slyly before walking away. She knew he wouldn't be far behind.

"You fill my mind with pleasant but inappropriate thoughts," Maximus shared as he followed. He watched the sway of her walk as she moved ever so gracefully in front of him.

"The thoughts in your head now are certainly most inappropriate," she wisely told him, a smug grin on her face.

'Busted.' "And how would you know that, Lucilla?"

She turned around suddenly, her long, curly red hair flowing around her shoulders. "A soldier spends months at a time without seeing a single woman. You have only men to look at, to talk to, to share company with."

"I'll have you know I saw many women on the way here and I didn't have a single inappropriate thought about any one of them," Maximus defended. He stepped suspiciously closer to her but she didn't mind. If he didn't know better, he'd say she moved closer as well. "And yet, when I saw you, Lucilla, I could think of nothing but… naughty thoughts of you and me."

"And what sort of thoughts would those be?" she murmured slowly.

He held her eyes for a few moments before breaking into a grin.

"I've kept your father waiting long enough."

He began to walk forwards but her hands shot out to stop him.

"Maximus, it is good to see you again. I wish you would visit more often."

"But then I wouldn't leave you something to look forward to."

She smiled faintly. "Will I see you tonight?"

"Don't you always?"

* * *

_That Night_

Aurelius patted Maximus on the back as they walked together.

"Maximus, my boy, times are changing, I'm afraid. The Senate is becoming increasingly unsatisfied." His white beard shook as he spoke. His head was almost bare of hair and he and a penchant for long robes.

"Who do they hate these days?"

"Well, I have a cousin in the west causing turmoil among his people. They may revolt soon and he wants us to intervene. Then there's my brother-in-law. He's causing trouble all over. They want my army to… collect him."

Maximus thought on that for a moment. "It sounds too easy. I need a challenge these days. Something exciting."

"I don't need you getting hurt or killed, Maximus," Aurelius told him, a sharp, fatherly tone in his voice. "I need you to be well-rested and on your toes. I need you and your men to be ready at a moment's notice."

"We always are, Caesar. There's not been a day in my life I haven't been prepared."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." He turned towards Maximus, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "I suppose I should find my wife now. She thinks I spend more time with my generals than I do with her."

"Be sure to beg her forgiveness of me for taking up so much of your time," Maximus told him, a chuckle in his voice.

Aurelius waved it off. "Nonsense. I spend plenty of time with her. I think she just doesn't like being left alone with Sophronia. That damn girl does nothing but talk."

"She's a beautiful young girl; you'll get her married off in no time," Maximus viewed.

"True, true; she has a crush on you, you know."

"Yes, I know," he said grimly. "Whenever I'm in Rome, she follows me all over. It's quite annoying."

Aurelius eyed Maximus for a moment. "I imagine you already have a beautiful young lady at your service waiting for you right now perhaps?"

He phrased it more as a question, trying to gauge a reaction from Maximus. A faint smile came across the young general's face.

"I suppose you could say that," he vaguely replied.

Aurelius smiled at him. "Let's not keep her waiting then." And with that he walked off.

Maximus waited a moment. "Palidorus?"

The attendant stepped forward. "Yes, my lord?"

He pointed in the direction of Aurelius. "How is it he always manages to know… something?"

"He has his ways, my lord. Besides, you spend much time together. He is bound to know when there's a change in your disposition," Palidorus wisely answered.

"Yes, I guess you're right. Still…" He shook his head and started in the opposite direction.

* * *

"You're relieved for the night, Palidorus. I won't need you again until early morning," Maximus told the tall, lean man. With a salute, he was gone. He would return to the rooms to sleep for a few hours before returning in the small hours of the morning to escort his master to the rooms. He was well versed in the routine.

Maximus didn't bother knocking; she would ignore him if he did. He pushed the large door open. Normally she would be waiting by the open windows, but she never liked to stay still for long. He moseyed around for a few minutes, fingering her personal items. He smiled when he spotted a bracelet he had given her a few years ago. 'So she does wear it,' he thought to himself. He brought her various gifts from all his travels over the years – what numerous trips they were. One year it was perfume from Syria. The next he brought her a sapphire necklace from Crete.

He left her room and went to the only other place she could've been. The private bathhouse.

When he finally reached the wall with no door, he tapped in various places before smiling at the hollow sound. He pushed forcefully to open it, only to push twice as hard to close it. The corridor was dark and ominous but he knew exactly where he was going.

After a short walk light started to appear, faint but it was there. He heard a splashing from the large, open room. When he stepped onto the rich mosaic tile, he smiled when he saw her. She had her hair up, a rare but lovely sight. She was lazily moving her hands through the water, her eyes shut. He could only imagine the body hidden beneath the rose petal laden water.

"You are very predictable, Lucilla," he announces loudly.

It had the desired effect. She started and the water splashed around her. Her eyes opened quickly only to find Maximus grinning smugly at her.

"And I see you haven't changed your ways, Maximus," she told him, her voice icy.

He strolled closer to the bath. "If I did, you wouldn't love me anymore."

"What makes you think I even like you?" she coyly answered.

He placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Lucilla. All these years I've known you and I come to find out you don't even like me."

"Come now, Maximus. Do you expect me to believe your words?" She moved over to the side closest to him. He tried to keep his eyes solely on her face but they strayed below her neck only a few times.

"Believe what you want, Lucilla," he told her, "but I know deep in your heart you love me."

He sat down on the edge of the pool. She inched closer to him discreetly, not wanting him to know how much she enjoyed his presence.

She had always felt an attraction to Maximus. Years ago, when they had first met when she was only seventeen, she had been immensely attracted to him. She had first noticed his charming smile, the smile women would fight wars over one day. He had a presence about him, a confidence she found highly approachable. At the dinner banquet that night, he had chosen to sit next to her and they hadn't stopped flirting since. She quite often wished he would take it a step further; she could only tease and be teased for so many years! Every time she thought he was going outside of his comfort zone, he would pull back or leave.

'Well, not anymore, Maximus,' she thought. 'Not anymore.'

"Well," she started, becoming shy, "who wouldn't fall in love with those big green eyes? No woman could resist them."

"I do hope you are one of those women."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She rested her arms on the ledge, water dripping onto the tile. She never had been able to describe the feelings he brought about in her. Her heart would pound in her ears, her pulse went absolutely wild, everything she knew would leave her mind. She didn't know how he did it!

"I received your note," she said lively, changing the subject. "I suppose Palidorus delivered it?"

"Of course. Did you like it?"

She nodded. "You are a very good artist. Your depictions of the monuments are very realistic."

He slipped his fingers beneath her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "You'll have to come with me sometime. They are truly amazing in person."

She slipped her hand around his and brought his fingers to her lips. She kissed them one by one, enjoying the pained look on his face.

"That's really up to you now, isn't it, Maximus?" she whispered.

"Well, uh…" he continued to stutter. She always had loved to toy with him.

She stood suddenly. Water dripped off her body quickly as her skin adjusted to the temperature around her. As a gentleman, his first response was to look away, or to keep his eyes solely on hers. But as a living, breathing male who hadn't had female company in quite some time, he had to catch a glimpse.

"Could you hand me my robe, Maximus?" he faintly heard her ask. He mutely nodded and attempted to stand without ogling her further. He heard her step out of the bath, the sound of wet footsteps audible. He picked up the silk robe from a chair, recognizing it immediately.

"This is the robe I brought you from Croatia a few years ago," he told her. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear it."

"I wear it all the time. Normally just after a bath. I like the feel of it against my bare skin."

Maximus groaned; she smiled. "Lucilla, the things you do to me," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around and he helped put her robe on.

"Thank you, Maximus," she murmured softly, tilting her head down to tie the sash. She felt his hands move up to her neck before moving his fingers into her hair. She closed her eyes as she felt him release her hair from its confines.

"I like your hair down," he murmured in her ear. He ran his hands through it before brushing it aside over her shoulder.

He pressed kisses across her shoulder and up to her neck. She tasted of rose petals and figs.

"You take liberties with me, Maximus," she said, biting back a groan.

"You allow me such liberties, Lucilla," he said. "I told you earlier I missed you. What I failed to do was elaborate how much."

She turned in his arms, her eyes clouded over. He had to know how she reacted to him. She remained silent when he continued to speak.

"You haunt my dreams at night. I find myself thinking of you at various points of the day. Palidorus is beginning to think something is wrong with me. So are my lieutenants. I find myself comparing other women to you. None of them have what you do, Lucilla. You have an authority about you, a … a powerful nature. It's frightfully compelling."

She held up a hand to stop him. "Why so profound this trip, Maximus?"

He chuckled as he brushed a hand across her cheek. "I simply realized that I have something, as well as someone, very good in my life and I don't want to lose it one day because her father finally forced her to marry."

"He'll never force me to marry," she couldn't resist interrupting.

"Lucilla…"

"Years, Maximus. You could have told me all of this years ago. You know how I feel; I would ignore you if I didn't like you. Even then, it would be rather difficult because you're simply too charming."

"And you're simply too seductive," he added.

"Seductive?" she parroted.

"Yes, seductive. Don't roll your eyes at me." His fingers caressed the silk at her side. "So what do you say, Lucilla?"

She played innocent. "Say to what?"

He leaned in slowly, somewhat hesitantly, and softly kissed her full lips. He didn't move at first, not wanting to overstep any bounds further. But when he felt her lips move against his, he knew that was his cue to take it a step further. He had never felt anything as euphoric as the taste of her lips. Even victory was not as sweet.

'Oh, Maximus, finally,' she thought to herself. She slipped her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him closer to keep the feeling with her. Six years she had waited and she wasn't about to let go.

"Be with me," he whispered to her after pulling back. He rested his forehead against hers, his chest heaving as his lungs filled with air. "Be my partner through this short life."

Lucilla smiled sweetly. "I've been with you for six years, Maximus; six long years of longing and desire. I'm not going anywhere."


	2. Chapter 2

14 November 173

Blue eyes had haunted Maximus as he had attempted to sleep the night before.

After a few last minute kisses, he escorted Lucilla to her room. The halls were jet black after the sun went down, except for the occasional soft light. He was thankful for that fact when he had become increasingly familiar with her person against the door. The silk robe wasn't as smooth as the skin she hid.

Now, his eyes hadn't left her since she stepped into the courtyard. She was wearing his favorite dress on her. It was a deep blue that flowed loosely at her feet. The straps on her shoulders were thin with a criss-cross pattern over her back. She wore her hair in soft curls; it was impossible to rid her hair of curl.

As if she knew his eyes were on her, she looked up from her father's work. She smiled discreetly at him, not wanting to give herself away. He returned the gesture and began to move towards her.

"Maximus, Maximus!"

He groaned at the voice and the footsteps running toward him.

"Sophronia, so good to see you again," he lied through clenched teeth.

"Maximus, it's been so long. Why don't you visit more often?" Sophronia asked of him when she finally caught up.

"I'm a busy man, Sophronia. I have duties to attend to."

Sophronia was the cousin of Lucilla, and annoying as hell. She was a beautiful girl but obnoxious as all get out. She was deeply infatuated with Maximus, a fact he ignored. She did nothing but attempt to follow him wherever he went. Luckily, Palidorus was always there to divert her elsewhere.

Speaking of Palidorus… "Sophronia, I'm terribly busy right not. Perhaps Palidorus can tell you about my travels." He gestured to Palidorus behind her. He didn't hang around for an answer. After all, he was a terribly busy man.

He thought he was sneaking up on her but he received the scare when she spoke to him.

"Problems with love, Maximus?"

"Unless you've changed your mind since last night, no."

She turned to face him. "You've caught her eye."

"And you've caught my eye. And I pray my eye never strays." He lifted her hand. "I know my eye will never stray."

"You say that now," she murmured.

"Six years, Lucilla, and I see only you," he reminded her. He pressed a kiss to her hand, hoping to reassure her with his touch. "Walk with me."

She pursed her lips in thought. 'If he weren't so charming, I'd say no.' he held out his arm to escort her, hoping she would accept the gesture.

Finally she slipped her arm through his. He smiled handsomely at her; she bit back a smile of her own.

He waited until they were in the labyrinths of the hedges before speaking. "I couldn't sleep last night; I couldn't stop thinking of you."

"And you're actually telling me?"

"I'm man enough to admit how I feel about you."

She made a deep humming noise, letting him know her indifference.

"It amazes me how you can manage to be so aloof and yet so compelling, Lucilla," he mused when she said nothing.

"It makes it easier to keep you on my leash," she coyly explained to him.

He laughed, his head tilting back with joy. "On a leash? You keep me on a leash!?"

"Of course. Haven't you noticed how you follow me around like a little puppy dog?"

"Oh, is that what I do?"

She smiled at him, glad that they hadn't lost their camaraderie. He only visited so often and for so long; she loved spending time with him.

"Tell me of my father's latest campaign," she asked of him.

"Campaign?" He chose to play dumb.

"Come now, Maximus. I know he's planning a campaign. Why else would you be here?" She knew whenever he was in the city it was always at her father's request. It was never because he simply wanted to visit; never because he simply wanted to visit her.

"It is to be in the Gauls in a month's time. Our mission is to restore order and to imprison their ruler," he explained to her. "Until then, we are working on the best actions to take. We don't believe he will go easily."

"Will you come back to Rome upon the completion of your campaign?" she wondered.

"One never knows, Lucilla. I could always be sent back out at a moment's notice."

She stopped them. "Would you ever come to Rome to visit me, Maximus?"

"I am visiting you, Lucilla."

"No, I mean just to see me. Would you ever do that?"

He framed her face in his hands. "For you, Lucilla, I would travel to the ends of the earth."

A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "That is not what I asked of you."

He eyed her curiously. "Is something bothering you?"

She pulled away from him. "Yes, there is. You won't answer my question. You took the easy way out. You only ever come to Rome if my father calls upon you. Would you ever come simply to visit me?"

"If I say yes, it would please you but I would be lying. If I say no, it would displease you. No one wins, Lucilla."

"Why?"

"Your father would think it odd, Lucilla: if I came with no intention other than to see you. Besides, he'd probably find a campaign to send me on." He moved closer to her, praying she wouldn't back away. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly but surely pulled her closer to him. "Lucilla, I want nothing but to please you, but I cannot lie to you. Tell me what you want, Lucilla, and I'll do it."

She shook her head and pushed his hands away from her. She turned and headed further into the maze. He headed after her.

"Lucilla, what is this? Why are you acting like this? It was only yesterday…"

She whirled around. He could see the fire in her eyes. "Is it so wrong to ask you to visit me, only me?"

"No, it's not but, Lucilla, you must understand the questions that come with it."

She started to walk away again but he grabbed her wrist. When he pulled her back against him, her body pressed flush against him and her breathing sped up. He leaned his face closer to hers waiting, praying, for her to respond in kind. When hip lips pressed to hers, she didn't pull away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She deepened the kiss, much to his delight.

She felt herself letting go, relaxing in his arms. She wanted nothing more than to lose herself with him. At least, until she remembered….

"No, Maximus. My father has spies everywhere," she reminded him, pushing him away.

"It matters not," Maximus assured. "His spies are my men. If they saw they wouldn't say a word."

She pushed him away even further. "Maximus…"

He chose to grab her outstretched hand. He brought it to his lips, placing worship over her familiar ring. "In fact, I think instead they would be extremely jealous and envious of me for taking such liberties with a noble woman."

She turned her head but could not turn off her smile.

"I should meet with your father now before he wonders where I've gone to," he mused, looking in the direction of the palace.

She moved closer to him, her hand searching for his. Will I see you soon?"

"As soon as your father is finished with me, I'll come see you," he promised.

* * *

13 December 173

"You and Maximus seem awfully close this visit," Melania noted, speaking to her daughter. Sophitia, Lucilla's attendant, continued to fan the two, ignoring all words that passed between them.

"Maximus and I are as we always are. Nothing has changed. We are still the same. He is still as distant and… war-focused as always," Lucilla defended.

She and her mother had always been close. When suitors came calling, her mother was the first to question them, making sure they were right – or wrong - for her daughter. Most never made it to see Lucilla but the select few that did always managed to walk away with a limp and a tale of the famed beauty. She was lucky in that her parents gave her a choice to choose who she wanted to marry. However, she felt she was wearing thin on that privilege. If she didn't decide soon…

"Don't lie to me, mia tesoro," Melania said, calling her by her special nickname from her childhood. "You forget you are your mother's daughter."

Lucilla eyed her mother. She arched her brow as she waved off Sophitia. While the young girl was extremely faithful to her mistress, Lucilla didn't need open ears listening to a very personal conversation.

Melania waited until her attendants had left the room as well before speaking. "I'm allowed to look, mia tesoro. I love your father deeply but it doesn't mean I can't occasionally look around."

The princess was still too surprised to speak.

"Maximus is a highly attractive man. He's brave, courageous, and I bet he has a fantastic figure."

"Mother!"

"What? I'm not allowed to notice?"

"Stop talking about him, please. There's nothing between us except friendship and fondness."

"Tell the truth, Lucilla. There is no use lying to your mother."

The young woman set her chin. She didn't know what her mother would do with the truth.

"Maximus and I are the … greatest of friends," she said, dancing around the words her mother may or may not have wanted to hear. "We, amazingly enough, understand each other."

She looked at her mother as if that was all there was to it. Her mother only hummed.

Melania stood; she had other things to attend to. "Well, you'll receive no protest from me, Lucilla. Your father, I can't speak for. He's a very… moody man."

* * *

14 December 173

The sun bounced off the already dark skin of Maximus as Lucilla looked on from afar. She tried not to look too conspicuous. He was with her father and a few select members of the senate across the expansive courtyard. She smartly placed herself in the shadows behind the pillars. The veil over her head was a dark shade to help her blend with the slight overcast day. She kept her eyes solely focused on Maximus. He always looked so handsome when he was in the sun. Even at her distance, she could see the beginnings of a beard on his face. She knew he only grew the beginning of one to keep her, and some of his men, from mercilessly teasing him. She'd once told him his face was becoming almost as soft as hers. Two days later, he was proudly sporting a full beard. When he had tentatively kissed her later day, she told him the beard tickled her skin. The next morning he was clean shaven once again.

He knew she preferred him clean shaven but what she didn't tell him was that she got a thrill throughout her veins when he sported his rustic look.

"What was caught your eye, cousin?" Sophronia's voice said from behind her.

Lucilla promptly rolled her eyes." Nothing you need to be concerned with, Sophronia."

The younger woman peered over her cousin's shoulder. She smiled when she saw the men across the way.

"What it is about Maximus that's so irresistible?" she wondered; a smile could be heard in her words.

Lucilla didn't bother to comment. She only turned on her heel and walked away from Sophronia. She heard the familiar jingle of her cousin's bracelets as the girl followed her. She had a penchant for over-the-top, oversized jewelry.

Sophronia was a pretty enough young woman but she seemed to be out of place in the hubbub of Rome. Her father was from Thebes, where she normally resided. She only stayed in Rome during Egypt's summer months. She was a tall girl with long black hair that down past her shoulders. Her green eyes were at times haunting when she peered into the eyes of others. She depended on others far too much and Cleopatra was always on her heels.

"Must that animal follow you everywhere?" Lucilla wondered.

Sophronia petted the clouded leopard's head. "Maximus likes her," was all she said.

She was also completely obsessed with Maximus. And she was extremely jealous of Lucilla. Maximus paid Lucilla far too much attention in Sophronia's eyes. Just when Maximus showed interest in her, Lucilla would step into the room. He focused his attention solely on her.

'What does Lucilla have that I don't?' she thought every time she saw Lucilla and Maximus laughing together. 'She's no better than I.'

"Perhaps, but Maximus can't stand you," Lucilla told her bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, playing dumb. "Maximus adores me."

Lucilla only rolled her eyes once more. 'To be young and oblivious.'

* * *

"Are the troops ready to leave in only a matter of weeks?" Domitius asked his companions.

"Most of the troops will be, yes," Mardious answered. "We still need a thousand or so men to replace those who have died or are wounded."

"But it shouldn't be too difficult," Maximus assured. "There are plenty of young men eager to be in the army. They figure it's easier or nobler than a life of boredom doing their father's trade."

Aurelius chuckled. "I'd say otherwise but they're fighting for my cause. To be young and eager again, thinking you can save the world, would be absolutely wonderful."

"Sounds like a burden to me," Maximus commented.

"Well, maybe you're right. Maybe only for a day I'd want to be young again."

"Caesar…" Domitius said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Yes, of course."

Maximus tuned out the conversation, growing bored. He was tired of them discussing the same thing over and over.

He glanced up into the sky and watched the clouds move over the sun. He predicted a good day. Every once in a while, the clouds would linger over the sun but they would always move.

He felt eyes on him from across the way. 'Lucilla.' He gazed over the courtyard. He didn't see anyone but he knew she was there. He could feel the warmth of her eyes on his face. He locked his eyes on the spot he knew she was. He allowed a faint smile to cross his lips.

He'd have to find a way to sneak away from the meeting.

* * *

"Sophronia, why do you believe Maximus is in love with you?" Lucilla asked of her cousin.

"Because he is. Who wouldn't be?"

"He can't stand you. You always follow him around, you always pester him the moment he's left alone. Why can't you simply leave him alone? That's why he doesn't like you."

"Sophronia turned her nose up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucilla growled lowly in frustration.

"Well, what does he see in you? What makes you so special?" she demanded to know.

Lucilla turned abruptly on her heel, temper flaring. Her eyes were icy as she spoke. "Perhaps friendship. He sees me as someone to talk to because I listen. Perhaps I am different than all of the needy, self-centered, and stereotypical women he's ever met. Perhaps he finds pleasure in my company. Perhaps…"

"Perhaps you don't need to explain yourself if you know exactly why I enjoy your company," Maximus interjected, saving Lucilla from potentially injuring her cousin.

"Maximus," said Sophronia, her chock and pleasure evident in her voice. "Is your meeting over?"

"No, but don't tell them I left." He kept his eyes on Lucilla while he spoke. Her eyes softened as he continued to speak. He always brought out the soft and gentle side of her. "Sophronia, would you excuse us? I need to speak to Her Highness privately."

He didn't bother to wait for an answer. He only chartered Lucilla out of the courtyard.

"What was that about?" he asked her quietly as they walked slowly side by side.

"Just Sophronia being her usual self. Thank you for saving me."

"That's my job, isn't it?"

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is."

They walked in silence on the way to her chambers. He was tempted to touch her but managed to refrain. Sometimes he didn't know how he managed to go without seeing her or touching her for a single day.

She waited until her doors were shut and attendants were gone before speaking.

"You didn't come to see me last night. Why?"

"We were mapping out our journey into the early hours of the morning," he explained. "I contemplated coming to visit you but I didn't want to disturb you if you were asleep."

"I wouldn't have minded. I find it hard to sleep without your voice to lull me."

"How do you sleep when I'm not here?" he wondered.

"Restlessly."

He moved closer to her, his features soft as he gazed at her. "Why do you not sleep?"

Lucilla considered ignoring his question but his tone was too gentle and caring. 'Damn his voice sometimes,' she thought to herself. She fingered various items on her desk, carefully choosing her words. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to speak.

"Sometimes it's insomnia. Sometimes I worry for my siblings. Mostly it's my father. It seems he grows a year older every day."

She stopped speaking and pretended that was all there was to it. She picked up the most recent note he'd sent her and glanced over it. She heard his footsteps on the marble floor. Her heart sped up. She felt his hands on her small shoulders.

"What's the real problem, Lucilla?" he murmured close to her ear.

She turned in his arms, her eyes focused in the center of his chest. She reached a hand out to touch one of the horses on his breast plate. "I'm … afraid… scared."

"Of what?"

She shook her head. "I'm scared because of you."

He was taken aback. "What?"

"When I don't hear news of you, I worry. I become frightened that something horrible has happened to you or even worse; the campaign went wrong and your army's been killed and you've been captured and killed. I toss and turn all night and when I finally sleep, the dreams are less than assuring. I only breathe a sigh of relief when I receive one of your letters. It's my safe haven for a while until the worry sets in again."

He pulled her closer to him still, nestling her head under his chin. His arms wrapped around her small frame.

"Luci, you have nothing to fear," he whispered to her, calling her by the nickname only he used. "I'll always come back to you. Some way or another, I'll always come back to you."

She smiled slightly, though he couldn't see it. She melded in his arms, wrapping her arms around his middle. She wanted to stay in the moment with him but she knew he would only allow them to stay that way for a short while.

"When are you leaving for the Gauls?" she asked of him in a gentle voice.

"After Saturnalia, a couple of days after the private festivities. Why?"

"Just wondering, hat's all. Will you celebrate the private ceremonies with us?" She left the silent 'with me' hanging in the air.

"If you want me to, I will," he promised. "I don't think I've ever celebrated the holiday with you before."

"No, you're always fighting wars for my father," she reminded him. She lifted her head from his chest to look in his eyes. "It makes me think you don't like spending even a little time with me."

"You should know better than that. You know I enjoy spending time with you. I receive excellent service when I'm with you."

She pinched his side and noticed the armor gapped slightly. "Shouldn't this cover more area here?"

He nodded. "I have to take it to the blacksmith. A soldier managed to get his sword by the seam it open only a little. Luckily, one of my men killed the man before any damage was done."

"Why haven't you had Palidorus take it to the blacksmith for you?"

"My mind has been on other matters, Luci." He gave her a long glance. "Mostly of ways to seduce you."

"Don't say what you don't mean, Maximus."

"Who says I don't mean it?"

She ignored his comment. She stepped back from him. "Will I see you tonight at dinner?" he nodded. "Good, I'll see you then."

She left her room and him.


	3. Chapter 3

16 December 173

"You know, you didn't have to walk me to my rooms, Palidorus," Lucilla told the loyal man at her side.

"I couldn't let you be unescorted, princess," he let her know. "During Saturnalia, men don't act the same as normal. It's an excuse for them to do as they please."

"They do that despite Saturnalia," she reminded him. She kept her gaze on him a moment longer. Something about him seemed different. "He told you to follow me, didn't he?"

She could've given him a medal, he kept such a straight face. "Of course he didn't. He does mention from time to time to see that you're cared for properly, but he would never tell me to follow you."

She made a low humming noise and stepped closer to him. She kept her eyes on him, looking for the slightest waiver.

"You're not very good at lying, are you, Palidorus?" she questioned him.

His eyes fell to the floor. "No, your Highness."

With that, she turned on her heel and left. Palidorus was close behind.

"Forgive me, your Highness; I was only doing as he told me."

She waved him off. "I forgive you, Palidorus. You're not the one I'm mad at."

His eyes widened. "Oh, please don't be mad at him. He only wants you to be safe. He doesn't want to see you harmed one day because you were walking in dark corridors alone."

"I can take care of myself, Palidorus," she assured him, but she knew it do no good. When he started again, she rolled her eyes and looked to the heavens for help.

* * *

He slipped quietly passed the guards in the hall. They wouldn't acknowledge him anyway. All was dark with only a hint of orange and yellow light t guide his way. More than once he had to silence his sword at his side. When he found the door, he glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Then he slipped in unnoticed.

"Did you get lost?"

His hand quickly found the small dagger he kept at his side before realizing who it was.

"Something wrong, Maximus? Is there danger in the halls?"

Maximus let his hand fall to his side. "You shouldn't do that, Lucilla. You could get hurt that way."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like I could get hurt in the halls?"

He stopped mid stride. "Don't hate me for wanting to look out for you."

"Why do you assume I'm not safe? Do you know something I don't?"

He closed his eyes and counted slowly. "Lucilla," he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. She stepped over to him and took hold of his hand. "Teach me, then."

His eyes opened slowly to meet the cool blue of her gentle eyes staring back at him.

"What?"

"You want me to be protected? Then teach me how to protect myself properly."

He shook his head. "Lucilla…"

She dropped his hand. "Fine, but don't be surprised when you hear the news I've been attacked outside my own rooms because I couldn't defend myself," she said, hoping every word was making him feel more guilty by the second. He caved before she could finish.

"All right, I'll teach you. But it might take a while."

* * *

"Now, make sure you push upwards firmly with your palm, or else it won't work," Maximus advised.

"And what if he's wearing a helmet?" Lucilla wondered, turning to face him.

"Then you grab the dagger at your side," he slipped his fingers around the dagger he had placed at her hip, "and plunge it into his neck."

Her eyes moved back and forth from the dagger and him. "It sounds as if you've done this before."

He shrugged and said, "Once or twice."

Maximus placed the dagger back into its sheath at her hip, allowing his fingers to linger.

"That dagger belonged to my grandfather, so take good care of it."

"Why are you giving it to me then?"

"Because I trust you will take care of it and keep it safe. That way, if something happens to me on the battlefield, I know this dagger will still be passed on."

"I hate the sound of that, Maximus."

"It's the truth, Lucilla."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she muttered.

With her combat lesson over for the night, she moved over to her bed and pulled the sheets down. Maximus played with the hairpins she had on her dresser while she slipped beneath the sheets.

"I'll never understand why you have so many of these," he said over his shoulder, holding one of the pins up for her to see.

"It's called vanity, Maximus. Not all of us live the soldier's life."

He left the pins alone and instead ventured over to her. He removed his armor and weapons piece by piece and set them in a chair before sitting on the bed next to her.

"But you don't need those things, Lucilla. You're always beautiful, especially now. Now your hair is loose and your face is clean of make-up. You're even more beautiful when you sleep. It becomes hard to leave at night."

She stared at him before speaking. "You're already in my good graces, Maximus."

He chuckled, not the reaction she was expecting. Then again, his words only seconds ago weren't exactly him either.

"Why are telling me these things, Maximus?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Perhaps it's because of Saturnalia. Perhaps it's because I just want to. Maybe I've been keeping these words in for too long."

"Maybe you're just starting to scare me," she interrupted. "It still isn't like you, Maximus. I'm beginning to think there's something else you're trying to tell me."

He shook his head. "There's nothing else, Luci. It's simply a moment of weakness, I suppose."

She sat up quickly. "Do you mean to tell me that Maximus the Merciful is actually willing to share with me?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Don't be like that, Luci," he sighed. "What's wrong?"

She relaxed back into the mattress, pulling the sheets up the sheets up to her chin. "Nothing. I'm just tired, I suppose. Your revelations were too much for me to handle. Saturnalia changes you, Maximus."

"For the better, I hope."

She gave it thought before speaking. "Yes, for the better."

What she didn't know was that he had so many things to tell her. He had so many emotions locked up inside of him that he never could find the time to release. He supposed it was because of his life as a soldier, or possibly his childhood. He found it hard to express at times. He wanted to tell Lucilla how much he loved her, loved spending time with her, loved being near her, but he didn't want to scare her off. When the time was right, he would let her know.

Lucilla only prayed he wouldn't become bored of her or tired of her antics. She knew she pushed him, sometimes further than necessary. She wanted to know he really cared and didn't see her as some play thing. If he could handle it, she'd make him jump leaps and bounds to prove he loved her, that he could handle being with her. She became moody at times, irritated. She tried hard not to feel that way but sometimes her emotions got the best of her and she hated that.

He relaxed against the headboard, then pulled her close to him. Her arm settled across his waist; he caressed her hair gently. They sat in silence for a few moments. They listened to the sounds of the men just outside her second story window, practicing orders with their generals. There was a peaceful breeze floating in from the night sky. It was relaxing, Maximus thought. They never simply sat with one another. They always had something to talk about. 'I suppose that's actually not a bad thing' he thought to himself. They weren't an old married couple yet.

"Why do you fight?"

Maximus started. He'd thought she was asleep.

"What?"

Lucilla tilted her head up towards him. "Why do you fight?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

She sat up on her elbow. "Well, we have a passion in life, correct?" He nodded. "Camidius wants to rule more than anything; that's his passion. You're Sophronia's passion. What's yours?"

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Did he have a passion? He enjoyed fighting; it was the means of his existence. But would he call it his passion? No, he just happened to be good at it. What did he wake up for every morning? A pair of blue eyes and a sweet, not so innocent smile—that's what he woke for everyday. A gentle touch on his forearm, calming him or letting him be aware of the person at his side. A sweet perfume wafting to his nose. Lucilla was the reason he woke everyday. She was his passion.

But he wasn't about to tell her that. Yet.

A small smirk spread across his lips. "I suppose I fight because I'm good at it, but I'm not sure if that's my passion," he answered honestly. "Do you have one?"

She smirked as well. "My only goal is just to be. I have no expectations of my life. I simply want to live. Preferably with a certain handsome general at my side."

"Not that is an expectation," he pointed out to her.

"Yes," she agreed, "but it's also simply a wish. One that I wish would come true."

"Lucilla, even if it happens, it can't be publicly known. I'm merely a general in your father's army, and you're the emperor's daughter. It is a death sentence."

Lucilla sat up all the way. "But you are like a son to him. He would not care; he'd be happy because his daughter is happy. And I know what you're going to say: this isn't like me. I know but I can't help it."

He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. This trip was certainly abnormal. Normally she would ignore him until he finally sought her out and almost begged her to acknowledge him. Now, she was practically throwing herself into his arms. He didn't hate it, but he didn't know how to handle this new side of her.

"Is your father threatening with marriage again?" he finally asked.

Lucilla nodded. "I think he means it this time, Maximus. You should have seen the look on his face."

"What did you say to make him so mad?"

"We were at breakfast the other day and he was talking about a son of a friend of his and he mentioned a possible marriage between us. I told him not to make assumptions or plan my life out. Apparently that made him angry."

"What did Melania say?"

"She didn't say anything. That's what made it worse. She just sat there and let him yell at me. He's never done that before. I'm never the one he yells at."

"Do you want me o talk to him?"

"No, no, I can't ask you to do that."

He waited a moment before repeating, "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Could you? I mean, it wouldn't be a burden?"

He chuckled. "Of course not. I'll be happy to do it."

The relieved expression on her face said it all, but he could still see some doubts. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "He won't do it, Lucilla. He may threaten but he won't do it."

"How would you know that?" she asked, her words muffled.

"Because he loves you too much to see you unhappy. He might suggest but he'll eventually back out of it."

"Really?" she said after a moment.

"Really. You have my word."

She relaxed back into his arms. She held onto him tight. The fear never left her that one day he might find someone else or never come back to see her. She wanted to enjoy every moment they had together.

She turned her head up towards him and kissed his chin. "Tell me about your childhood."

* * *

17 December 173

"It is a beautiful night, Caesar, and an excellent party," Maximus praised his emperor.

Aurelius patted the general on his back. "Thank you, my son. I do enjoy pleasing the people."

"And a fine job you do of it, my dear," Melania spoke from behind the two.

Maximus bowed and kissed her outstretched hand. "Good evening, your Majesty. Or should it be you I call Caesar?"

"Melania will do, Maximus, for we're leaving the role reversal to our guests."

"I would like to join them," Caesar confessed, "but we must retain some sense of decorum."

Melania eyed Maximus as his attention fell to the crowd. She could see why her daughter liked him. He was a very polite man; always aware of who he was speaking to. He was an excellent soldier and faithful, too. He was sometimes too quiet for her liking, though. It seemed he would withdraw into himself at times, leaving others to wonder what he was thinking.

"Maximus? Have you seen Lucilla this evening?" Melania wondered. Maximus focused his attention on the empress.

"No, I have not. Why?" he eyed her questioningly.

Melania shook her head. "No reason."

It wasn't until later that Maximus found the woman of his desire. The festival celebration was still going strong but he found Lucilla in the courtyard, sitting alone on a bench on a bench and staring towards the sky.

He crept up behind her silently and whispered in her ear, "Something catching your eye, princess?"

Lucilla's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the low voice so close but recovered quickly. "Yes, a star a general pointed out to me two winters ago. It is quite beautiful."

Maximus sat next to her on the bench. "You still remember that?"

She smiled but did not look at him. "Of course; I remember everything you've told me."

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying the night sky and the warmth the other's body provided.

"Why aren't you inside?" Maximus said finally, breaking the long silence.

"Too many men my father wants me to meet. I can only smile and appear interested for so long," she told him. She finally turned her eyes to his. "Why aren't you inside?"

"I wanted to find you. Besides, there were too many women throwing themselves at me."

She eyed him, showing disapproval.

"I'm teasing, Luci," he assured her, his chuckle inadvertently escaping. "I don't pay attention to them, anyway. But they were being rather aggressive."

"That's because of the holiday. Women take the role reversal serious."

He turned his body towards her. "You would treat me as a servant?"

"An equal," she answered with no hesitation. "Always an equal. My father loves you as a son. My mother treats you as a son-in-law. My siblings see you as one of their own."

He ran a hand across her cheek. "And you?" Her eyes met his and he felt as if he was floating away.

"I worship you as my soul mate."

Lucilla's whispered words had a desired affect on Maximus. His hand slipped around her neck and guided her closer. His lips had barely touched hers when she pulled away. His confusion showed on his face.

"Not out here," she explained as if obvious. "Someone might see."

She stood, her red gown swaying around her legs, and grabbed his hand. He willingly allowed her to pull him along, eager to be alone with her.

They were quiet during their walk to her quarters. Their hands stayed laced together. Maximus listened to the silence of the night, the occasional laughter in the background. He listened to the sound of their shoes against the marble pathway. It was rhythmic, melodic even. He observed Lucilla. Her long, red hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back. Her deep red dress hugged her curves, accentuating her figure. He could smell the faintest aroma—Lucilla's perfume. He'd recognize it anywhere. Her hands glittered in the fire's light from the jewelry adorning them. She was beautiful, always beautiful. She didn't have to put forth effort to become the emperor's daughter. She had an air about her constantly. From the moment Maximus had met her, she made sure he knew exactly who she was. And he loved watching her in her truest form.

As he came to know and understand her more, she let him see the beauty behind the make-up. She allowed him into her own little world, to see who she was when she was simply Lucilla—woman. He loved her all the more for the opportunity. It was different to see her relaxed, but welcome. He didn't have to try so hard to impress her, then.

Lucilla turned her head to look at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're awfully quiet," she viewed. She squeezed his hand. "Something wrong?"

Maximus shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong. I was simply thinking about how much my life's changed since I met you."

The corners of her mouth slid up in a smile. "For the better, I hope."

He nodded. "Most definitely for the better."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you enjoy the party?" Lucilla asked only minutes later when they were in her room, taking a few pins out of her hair.

"Immensely if your father asks, but yes, I had a good time."

"You would lie to my father?"

"I wouldn't lie. I would simply exaggerate the truth."

Lucilla chuckled and resumed her task. In the mirror, she saw Maximus get up from his spot on her bed and walk over towards her.

"Did you enjoy the party?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It was all right, I suppose. All festivals seem the same to me lately."

"Becoming bored, Luci?" he teased.

"I grow tired of endless parties week after week," she explained. "I want to experience something else for a change. Something greater."

"Is that why you're always asking me about my campaigns?"

She acted nonchalant. "I suppose."

Maximus met her eyes in the mirror. "Yes, it is. You're living vicariously through me."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are," he insisted, the smile on his face growing. "You want to hear of my travels so you can imagine a different life."

She turned around to face him. "That's not why I ask. I ask because I'm generally interest and because I enjoy hearing about life outside of these four walls."

He paused before saying, "How is that different from what I said?"

"It's different because it makes more sense. It's more… it's explained. Now stop bothering me." She turned back around feeling flustered and continued her nighttime ritual.

Maximus puts his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged. As he continued to massage, the tension left her body. When she took the last pin out of her hair, his hand moved to caress the soft curls that cascaded down her back.

"You look beautiful, Lucilla," he whispered in her ear. "I don't think I've told you that tonight."

She shook her head and swallowed shallowly. "You haven't."

"Forgive me, then."

He pushed her hair aside and continued with the massage. He held her eyes in the mirror, seeing the desire settle in there.

"I had a dream about us the other night," he said randomly. "I would tell you about it, except that it's easier to show you."

Her expression didn't falter. "That's very forward, Maximus. It could get you killed."

"It's worth it to be able to touch such soft skin. To kiss such soft lips." He moved his lips closer to her ear. "To desire making love to such an… intelligent body."

She smiled faintly. He knew she hated being seen as just a pretty face. Many suitors came calling to marry the beautiful princess, not the woman with a mind of her own. She told him that once, and he remembered.

She slowly turned to face him and pressed her body intimately close to his. He sucked in a breath when he felt her hands on his abdomen.

"You'd be willing to risk death just to touch me?"

"Well, since we're already touching, yes," he said, aiming for humor. At her serious expression, he sobered. "I've had the desire for years, Luci. I'm ready to act upon it."

She grabbed his hands and walked him to her bed. She had him sit down while she reached for the sash of her dress and said, "You'll have to be gentle with me."

* * *

18 December 173

"Do we have enough horses?"

"Yes, sire. One hundred and three."

"What about tents?"

"We are two shy but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Rations and water?"

"Still being collected."

"And I have the map," Maximus said, holding up the parchment. "Palidorus, I'd say we're ready."

"Caesar wanted to see you when you were finished, sire."

Maximus gave the map to Palidorus. "Then I'd better go see him."

* * *

The morning sun felt deliciously warm on Lucilla's face as she slowly woke. A smile played on her lips as she rolled into the sun. She could hear the occasional shout of command from the officers training outside. The birds whistled a sweet melody as they flew outside the window. Other than that, there was silence. And she loved that.

She rolled onto her back and flung her arms out to the sides. When her left hand connected with something, she opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw the familiar handwriting on the piece of paper.

Sitting up on one elbow, she slowly opened the note and read:

'Your skin was not as soft as I imagined. Your lips were sweeter than remembered. Your eyes flutter when you dream and you snore softly. It's the most beautiful sight.' – your soldier

Her smile grew silly as she read the words. It was hard to believe that just a few sentences could make her heart pound in her chest. Feeling like a young girl with her first crush, she hugged the note to her.

Her day was already turning out beautifully.

* * *

Two eyes were burning a hole into the back of her head, she could just feel it. It was going on ten minutes and the eyes were still staring at her. She could feel the hatred in the stare, too.

"Sophronia, was there something you wanted?" Lucilla asked impatiently.

Sophronia blinked. Her cousin hadn't even looked at her in the last half hour. How had Lucilla known she was staring?

"No, nothing," she answered succinctly.

Lucilla nodded and continued reading.

"Except," Sophronia said, much to the annoyance of her cousin, "something seems to be different about you. You're acting differently than normal."

"I don't know why. Nothing… different has happened. I am the same, as always."

Sophronia made a noise. "If you say so, but something is different. You look different. Something happened. Something happened during Saturnalia last night," the young girl deduced. "But what?"

Lucilla let the girl wonder. She simply flipped the page in her book.

"I didn't see you with anyone last night, though. Although there was that one man but you didn't seem to like him. Or there was that prince, but you never looked directly at him. Or…"

Lucilla rolled her eyes at her cousin's observations. So she stood and stepped away from the bench. She found another sunny and shady area and sat down on the bench. She looked over at her cousin and wasn't surprised the girl was still talking.

* * *

"Have you noticed anything different about Lucilla today?" Aurelius asked his wife.

"Nothing that different. She smiled a not more today, I believe, but she was quiet as well. Why?"

He shook his head. "No reason, I suppose."

* * *

"Is there any particular reason you're in here right now, Sophronia?" Lucilla asked of her cousin as she eyed her from her spot in the pool.

"Yes," she answered haltingly. "I was just wondering if you've seen Maximus today. I haven't seen him in a while."

"I saw him this morning, yes, but I haven't seen him since then," Lucilla admitted.

"Where did you see him this morning? Neither one of you were at breakfast," she remembered.

Lucilla hesitated. Maximus left her room before dawn by at least two hours. When she had rolled over and not felt his warm body beside her she'd woken up. The last time she saw him was when he kissed her goodbye and promised to visit her that night.

"I saw him in the courtyard before dawn," Lucilla finally said. "I was up early this morning."

Sophronia's shoulders slumped. "Oh, then never mind." And then she left. Lucilla chuckled at her simple-minded cousin.

When she heard the door shut firmly, she called out over her shoulder, "You can come in now. Your lover is gone."

"She is not my lover," growled a voice from the shadows. "She is delusional."

Lucilla turned to face the voice. "I'm just teasing, Maximus. Sometimes you're too easy."

When he came out from the shadows, she smiled appreciatively at what he had on. Or didn't for that matter. She only had to wait a moment, however, for her delight to increase when he slipped off his cotton trousers to join her in the water.

He slipped in on the deep side and swam over to her. He circled her a few times, enjoying the feel of the warm water after being out in the cold all day. Her hand on his arm finally stopped him. His eyes met hers and he could feel himself going back to the night before. His hand moved around her neck and pulled her towards him. Her lips were still as soft as he remembered, and she responded the same as well.

"I missed you today," he told her when they pulled apart. He rested his forehead against

hers, his arms wrapping around her body tightly.

"And I missed you," she assured. "But please don't leave me alone for an entire day again. Sophronia followed me around asking about you all day. I believe she thinks I know where you are at all times."

He kissed her nose. "I promise I won't leave you alone with her any longer. You do remember I leave tomorrow morning, right?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I remember, but I don't like to think about it."

"You won't be able to ignore it that much longer, Luci."

"I know," she sighed. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the closeness of his body. "What have you been doing all day, playing soldier?"

He squeezed her side. "We were taking inventory and going over our orders. Caesar looked at me in the most peculiar way today."

She lifted hr head. "How did he look at you?"

"Well, it's hard to describe it. He looked at me almost as if he had something important he wanted to tell me but couldn't quite get it out. He seemed to know something."

Lucilla's brow creased. "Mother looked at me that same way. She was examining me all day," she revealed. Suddenly her eyes widened. "You don't suppose they know, do you?"

He was quick to shake his head. "How could they?"

She nodded and let the thought flee her head. She focused her attention on Maximus and his hands. His fingers traced patterns on her back under the water. He'd occasionally move over her sides, a ticklish place. She had to pull his hands away when he did that. He only smiled at her and continued.

Eventually his fingers found a few loose pieces of her hair. He twirled it around on his index finger, enjoying the feel of her soft hair on his calloused hands.

He was amazed that a woman of her stature could possibly want a man like him. He was no saint, but she knew that. He was just a lowly soldier who had happened to work his way up to the title general. His family had never been wealthy; he'd grown up on a farm. He had played in the wheat fields as a child. His parents had died when he was only thirteen, leaving him to fend for himself and make choices he now regretted. But she loved him despite all of that. She was actually in love with him.

Out of nowhere, he took her lips with his. She was startles at first but quickly recovered and responded in kind. Her hands moved through his hair, keeping him close.

When he first returned to Rome, she expected this trip would be the same as the others-they flirt but never make contact. If someone had told her that just a month later she would be passionately kissing Maximus while naked in a bathhouse pool, she would have laughed in their face.

"Will you miss me while I'm gone?" Maximus whispered moments later.

"Of course," she answered with no hesitation. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him. "Why do you ask me that?"

His lips turned up in a smile and he shook his head. "I am still in disbelief about this. It seemed too good to be true."

The crease in her forehead relaxed. "You have nothing to worry about," she whispered in his ear. "This is real."

"I know that now, but sometimes I feel as though I'm dreaming and I can't wake up."

"I know how you feel. Something about this trip feels different; it's obviously different. I feel different when you come around me. I feel alive, like every nerve in my body is standing on end," she told him. "I like it. I like the feeling. It's nice."

His hands slowly moved up her back. "It's very nice."

She shared his smile. "Will you write me while you're gone?"

"I always do, but you have to write me as well."

"I promise and you have to promise me you'll come home to me."

He met her eyes. "Home?"

She averted his gaze. "If you want it to be."

He didn't answer and she thought that best.

Later, he watched her sleep beside him. He picked up her hand in his and was, not for the first time, amazed at the differences between them.

His hands were tanned and calloused from years of working out in the sun. Hers were soft and not quite pale from her years indoors. He had numerous scars about his body and she had not a single mark on her. He didn't care what he looked like everyday and she always looked flawless. She always said she didn't put much effort toward getting ready every day, but he knew otherwise. He'd seen her putting her makeup on a few times before. She was meticulous about it. He didn't know where she got the patience for it.

He brushed her hair away from her forehead and ran a finger down her cheek. 'She is most beautiful at these times' he thought to himself. When she was bare of all makeup and jewelry, when she had no worries written on her face; that was when she was most beautiful.

But he wondered why she chose him.

He had done nothing exceptional in his life, he wasn't noble, and he hardly had the mind for fine dining, but she chose him. The thought made him smile.

She stirred next to him, burrowing further into his side. He thought she was still asleep so he was surprised when he heard her speak.

"What's wrong?"

He patted her arm to reassure her. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just enjoying the view and getting in some last minute thoughts. Go back to bed."

She couldn't be pushed aside that easy, though. She caressed a spot on his back, knowing he liked that.

"What's wrong?" she repeated.

He smiled at how well she knew him. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Should he ask her or just lie?

"Why me?" His father had always told him that it was better to be straightforward.

Her brow creased. "Why you what?"

"Why me and not a prince or someone else?"

She smiled and settled deeper next to him. "Because you're charming. And exciting. And forbidden. And because you've been places and … experienced things that no prince ever could."

"You don't think I'm handsome?"

Lucilla laughed out loud. "You're very handsome but that is simply something… extra. You make me smile, Maximus. That is why I choose you."

Maximus seemed to like that answer. He lay back down beside her and pulled her close.

"Will you come see me off in the morning?" he whispered softly. She hesitated before answering.

"Would you be mad if I didn't?"

He hugged her to him. "Not at all."

Lucilla still felt the need to explain herself. "I just don't think I could say goodbye and not touch you. It was difficult before but now… I can't do it, Maximus. I can't."

"It's all right, Luci," he assured her. "I understand, but you have to say goodbye to me properly before I leave this room."

She cracked a smile. "I promise I will say goodbye properly to you."

He kissed her forehead. "That's all I ask. That way I can return faster."

"You can return faster if you don't leave at all," she mumbled. He chose not to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

19 December 173

The morning air was chilly as Maximus gazed through the open window. From his vantage point he could see Palidorus loading the last of their rations onto the horses. The time to leave was approaching sooner than anticipated.

He made his way over to the bed, a place he was growing increasingly fond of, especially when a certain redhead was lying in it. He sat next to her on the bed and ran a finger down the side of her face.

"Lucilla?" he whispered. She mumbled something and buried into his side. He smiled and tried again. "Lucilla, it's time for me to leave."

That received her attention. She looked up at him and pleaded to him with her eyes not to leave.

"You know I have to leave, Lucilla," he reminded her. "I also have to leave this room by sunrise."

Lucilla said nothing and sat up to kiss him. She let her lips slowly move over his.

"This isn't persuading me," he muttered in between breaths.

"It's not supposed to. I'm simply telling you goodbye," she explained. "You'll write?"

"Everyday if you want."

"No," she smiled. "Just enough so I'll know that you're all right."

He kissed her this time; he had to memorize everything about her.

"I shall see you in no less than five months time then. It will be warm by then."

"Will you return to Alexandria after coming to Rome?" Lucilla hesitantly asked.

"I'm not sure," he told her honestly. "I suppose it depends on the circumstances. I have to return eventually."

"I realize that, Maximus. I was only wondering." She got up from the bed and slipped her robe on. She stepped over to her dresser and rifled through the contents of her jewelry box. It took her a minute to find what she was looking for and she was relieved when she found it at all.

By this time, he had stepped over to her. She turned around to face him, the object clutched tightly in her hand.

"I want you to have this, for good luck during your battle," she told. She tied the necklace around his neck. "My father gave it to me when I was young. It's from the time of Julius Caesar, one of the only coins left. It's always brought me luck."

His hand went down to the coin, fingering the engravings on it. He was surprised she would give him something with that much meaning.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to keep it safe for you."

They stood in an awkward silence, neither one knowing exactly what to say. What was the proper way to go about saying goodbye to your lover? There had to be etiquette involved.

"I'll look for you first when I return," Maximus told her.

Lucilla smiled. "You know where to find me."

He held her eyes for a moment before kissing her thoroughly. He never imagined it would be so hard saying goodbye.

* * *

23 Januarius 174

"Domitius, come tell the boys of your heroic deed today," Maximus said loudly. Domitius shrugged his shoulders. He joined the men around the campfire, his dinner plate held firmly in his hand.

"It was nothing," Domitius reminded. "Anyone would have done it."

Maximus clapped him on the shoulder and retreated. He could hear the clamor of the men asking Domitius to tell his story. Maximus smiled and shook his head.

The night air was bitterly cold away from the fire, but Maximus couldn't feel it. Eventually he became one with the wind and rain and snow. It didn't cause him trouble.

Off the way, he could see a few men new to his army shaking side by side. They were all huddled in blankets, trying to get warm by a small fire. He could remember when he was young and new to the army and foreign places. He'd had it rough, but he survived. He prayed the young men would as well.

"My lord," he heard from behind him. "My lord, the mail delivery has come."

He turned around to face Palidorus. "Is there word from Caesar?"

"Yes, my lord. He has sent two letters." Palidorus handed them to him. "And there is one from my lady."

Maximus accepted that letter as well, a familiar feeling constricting at his heart.

"Thank you, Palidorus. I don't think I'll need you again until morning." Palidorus bowed and left. Maximus tried not to appear anxious but he couldn't help all but running to his tent. He set aside the letters from Caesar; they could be read later. He admired the seal on the back of Lucilla's letter. She never wrote anything on the front but she forgot people cold tell who wrote it by the seal.

He opened the seal and read:

My Dearest Maximus,

Your time away from me has been long, longer than I am accustomed to lately. I pray you are doing well and that your troops are successful on the battlefield. So as not to distract you any further from your objective, I shall end this little note. Remember your promise to me.

-- Your Luci

He smiled. He could tell she was dying to write more. She never placed herself first but she didn't have to. She knew she was first in his heart.

He sat down to write back.

* * *

3 Martius 174

Melania walked side by side with her daughter and youngest son. Melania had noticed the quiet mood of her daughter lately and wanted to cheer her up. Lucilla, however, had other ideas. She preferred to be alone during the time Maximus was away. If she wanted company at all she would go to her father.

"How is everything with your studies, Camidus?" Lucilla asked her brother.

"I'm learning about history now but I think it's hard."

Lucilla smiled at her younger brother's confession. "It'll get easier with time, I promise."

"I don't want to learn anymore, Lucilla," Camidus complained, crossing his arms and slowing his pace.

She patted his head. "You have to. You have to learn so you can become wise, like father. And you want to be emperor one day, don't you?"

"I'm going to be the best emperor!" he yelled with enthusiasm. His youth made Lucilla smile broadly.

"Then you need to learn or you can't be emperor," she explained, stretching the truth a little.

The young boy's eyes went wide. "I'd better go learn then."

He turned on his heel and raced down the corridor, his attendant close behind.

"He's so gullible," Lucilla laughed.

"He is pertaining matters of the throne," Melania corrected. She stopped walking to examine her daughter. At the moment, she seemed happier than she had in a while. She was smiling and laughing. Either she was a very good actress or she had cheered up some.

"You seem happy, Lucilla."

In an instant, her smile vanished. "It is Camidus. He's so eager and innocent."

Melania touched her daughter's hair. "It'll be all right, mia tesoro. Waiting is part of our job, waiting for our men to come home safe. He will come back, tesoro. He adores you."

But Lucilla showed a blank expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she denied before she walked away.

She tried not to think about Maximus being away but with her mother always looking at her in a sympathetic way, it was rather difficult not to.

At night she had difficulties sleeping. So she would read past letters from Maximus. It took her mind off of worrying, for the time being anyway.

The moment she stepped in her room later that day, she felt a disturbance. She looked around, trying to find the object out of place.

Her box of keepsakes was open on her dresser.

Excitedly, she looked over at her bed and smiled. There was a letter from Maximus.

Her only male attendant delivered it, aware of the relationship like Palidorus was.

She sat down on her bed and caressed the cover of the note before reading.

My Luci,

You are never a distraction. It does my mind good to escape thoughts of killing and focus on a beautiful image instead. Yes, I still remember my promise to you; I can never forget. I am doing well but I fear I am growing homesick. Until you next letter, I will think of none other but you.

-- Your Soldier

She smiled and got up to write him back.

* * *

"Tell me what is wrong, Lucilla," her father begged of her that evening after supper. They were walking around the courtyard, enjoying the somewhat warmer air.

Lucilla smirked. "Nothing is wrong, father. I'm simply tired lately. I find it difficult to sleep."

Aurelius thought on that for a moment. He wasn't a blind man, or as clueless of personal matters as everyone thought him to be. He knew something was going on between his daughter and Maximus. It was a good match in his opinion but he didn't know how the Senate would feel about it. If Lucilla ever married the general, her husband would be in line for the throne. He didn't doubt the ability of Maximus to rule. In fact, he would choose him now as his successor! But he knew the general's distaste for politics. That's why Maximus would make Rome's best emperor, especially with Lucilla at his side. Lucilla could deal with the Senate's bickering ways and conniving tricks. She knew how to put on an act for them.

He stopped and turned to face her. "You would make a fine emperor."

The delight of her father's words showed on her face. "I know."

This time, it was he who smiled. "And you know I only wish for your happiness."

"I know this, father. Why are you telling me this right now?"

"I just wanted you to know for certain."

The lines in her forehead creased. "Are you sure? You're not ill, are you? Please, tell me if you are."

He embraced her to allay her fears. "I am fine. I only want to let you know that I will always take care of your wishes, first and foremost."

She still looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know I'll have to pick a successor should anything happen to me. With Camidus being only twelve, it won't be him. If you were a man, it would be you. In my old age, anything can happen at any time."

Lucilla hated when he spoke morbidly. "Father," she said, wanting him to stop.

"I have to say this, Lucilla. I haven't definitively chosen anyone yet, but I think you'll be pleased with my choice," he finished. "I want my family to be taken care of and he will certainly do just that."

"Who is it?" Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Her father laughed. "I can't tell you before I tell him. It wouldn't be fair. You'll both know in due time."

* * *

30 Martius 174

My Merciful Soldier,

Or should I call you my general? Which home do you feel homesick for, Alexandria or Rome? You'll always be welcome in Rome, Maximus. My father grows bored with no one to tell war stories to. I enjoy hearing them but not all the time. Sophronia grows impatient as well waiting for your return. She often follows me around but I think she does it only to bother me. Please return home soon.

-- Your Luci

Maximus set the letter down, a ghost of a smile on his face. He missed her more than words could describe. That was why he wasn't anticipating the look on her face when he told her that he'd be returning to Alexandria after a quick stop in Rome.

* * *

15 Aprilis 174

She saw the letter immediately when she stepped into her room.

My Luci,

I expect to move the troops forward in a matter of days. The sooner that happens, the sooner I can return home. Yes, home. Home to you in Rome. You plague my thoughts at night, Luci. You're all I see when I close my eyes. I see your sweet smile, incredulous at something I've just said. I see your beautiful blue eyes shining up at me. Sometimes it feels as though I can hear your laugh as if you were sitting right next to me. The men are beginning to think me strange. I tell them I am merely homesick.

-- Your Soldier

"Who is he?"

Lucilla jumped, the note falling to the floor. She turned to see who was in her private chambers.

"Sophronia, what the hell are you doing here? Did you go through my things?"

The young girl shrugged her shoulders. "I was bored."

"So you decided to invade my space?" Lucilla's words kept increasing in volume.

Sophronia appeared to be thinking it over. "Yes, I suppose I did. So, who is he?"

Lucilla's mouth hung open in shock. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was related to this… girl.

"It's none of your business who it is."

"Is it Domitius?" Sophronia guessed.

"No, it is not Domitius."

"What about… Decidius?"

"No, it is not."

Sophronia smiled. "Then it must be Maximus."

Lucilla faltered but it didn't show. "No, it is not Maximus."

Sophronia seemed shocked. She stood close to Lucilla, examining her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Lucilla met the girl's green eyes and smiled.

"I'm positive."

The slender girl narrowed her eyes and turned on her heel.

"I'm watching you, Lucilla. Always watching you."

The princess only rolled her eyes and released a relieved sigh.

* * *

16 Aprilis 174

"Princess! Princess!"

Lucilla turned to the sound of the familiar voice.

"Your Highness!" Mardian spoke in a rushed manner. He hastily moved to her side, almost colliding with her. He pressed something into her hand. "Another letter has come."

Her eyes went wide. "So soon? I just received one yesterday."

"The man said it was an urgent delivery. I suggest you read the letter."

She nodded and looked at it. "I will. Thank you, Mardian. You're a tremendous friend."

He bowed and said, "It is my job, Princess."

She smiled at him before entering her room. Another letter so soon? She could only hope it was good news.

My Luci,

It has been only days since I wrote my last letter; you should receive them at the same time, actually. We are coming home at last. My men and I are anxious to return home so expect us soon. We've come to an agreement to spend the majority of the time traveling, leaving little time for rest. I am anxious to see you again, Luci. I look forward to the day I can touch your soft skin again, to caress your hair, to kiss you again, to make love to you. I pray for a quick journey.

-- Your Soldier

Lucilla let a happy sob escape before collapsing on her bed. He was finally returning home! After five and a half long months, he was returning. She knew it would still take them a while to travel back home, but the thought of him being a step closer everyday made her heart soar to the moon.

She was so lost in her own world, she didn't hear her door open.

"You look happy."

Lucilla's head shot up off the bed. Her day kept getting better.

"Sephora! What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

The older woman smiled. "I needed a break so I thought I would come visit you. I arrived only a little while ago. What has you so happy?"

"Happy? Oh, nothing." She shoved the note under her pillow and stood to greet her best friend. "I can't believe you're here. What made you decide to visit?"

Sephora shrugged. "I was bored."

Lucilla laughed, trying to appear offended at the same time. "Thank you so much."

"You know what I mean. Everything was so predictable at home and I knew that here it wouldn't be. Besides, I also heard Maximus was visiting."

"He was visiting. He's on campaign now."

"But he's now returning to Rome."

Lucilla's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes," Sephora laughed. "That's why you're so happy right now."

Lucilla opened her mouth to deny it but decided against it. "I hate how you know me so well."

"Tell me, do you still flirt with Maximus? Or has your relationship progressed past that stage?" Sephora asked, taking a good long look at her friend. When Lucilla's cheeks turned pink, Sephora's mouth hung open in shock. "What happened?"

Lucilla shook her head and took a couple of steps back. "What didn't happen?" she corrected.

Sephora was just bursting with excitement. "You must tell me everything. What happened?"

Blue eyes met brown ones and a voice said, "Love."


	6. Chapter 6

8 Maius 174

Two guards bowed before Caesar and one said," Your Majesty, General Maximus and his troops are just outside the city walls."

Caesar laughed happily and loudly. He clapped his hands together. "He was anxious to return." He waved the two guards away and motioned to his wife and daughter. "We shall go and greet him, then."

It wasn't much longer until the general and his troops arrived. The city expressed their excitement as the men rode by on their horses.

Lucilla felt her insides fluttering around with every step closer the troupe took. Her heart was pounding wildly inside her chest. Her breathing was growing shallow. It all felt familiar but it felt new, too.

"Maximus, this must be a new record for you, my boy," Caesar said when the general neared the family. "Either you're getting better or the campaigns are getting easier."

"My men are always improving, Caesar."

"Perhaps," Caesar mused playfully. "Or perhaps you can't manage to stay from Rome for too long."

Maximus chuckled as he dismounted his horse. "I cannot deny that Rome holds a special place in my heart. It is good to see you, Caesar. You look well."

"I look old," the emperor corrected with a smile, "but I'm still alive so I can't complain."

"You'll be around for a while still, old man." He moved over to Melania to offer his hello.

He kissed the hand she held out. "You always look beautiful, your Majesty. Not a day over twenty."

Melania smirked. "You're a liar but a good one."

He released her hand and sought out Lucilla. He met a pair of blue eyes, eyes he saw every time he closed his eyes at night. She looked stunning as ever in a blue dress that hugged all of the right places. He wanted to devour her right then and there.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Lucilla," he told her. He took hold of her outstretched hand and kissed it gently. She felt her veins course through her body. She felt her breathing stop.

"You as well, Maximus," she managed to get out. He really had a hold on her. She was in deep.

* * *

That Night

All was calm throughout the halls. Guards were stationed at their appointed places along the walls, making nay a sound. The occasional bird could be heard. All was peaceful in the palace.

Lucilla sat comfortably in her room, a book in her hands and candlelight to read by. Perhaps she was lost in her own world or perhaps Rome was sleeping soundly, for she could hear no sound. The hour was late but she couldn't sleep. Not even with her love at her side.

She looked over at Maximus' sleeping form and sighed. He was finally back where he belonged. After a long afternoon with the Senate, he had made his way to her. After… vigorously welcoming him home, he had admitted to being overly tired. He managed to talk for a short while before exhaustion claimed him. She had simply been too… relieved and happy to let sleep claim her. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like he didn't have a care in the world. His face was not pained. The lines around his eyes weren't present. His body held no stress. He looked handsome.

'I wonder if he does this to me when I'm asleep,' she mused to herself.

She shook it off and returned her focus to her book. She managed to read only a few pages before she felt a hand on her thigh. She looked over at her love and sighed to her herself at the sight of him.

"Why are you still awake?" Maximus mumbled into her side. He snuggled up to her, cherishing her warmth.

"Why have you woken?' she retaliated.

"Your book woke me; the pages turning," he explained.

She looked abashed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

But he brushed it off. "Don't apologize. I'm a soldier; I sleep lightly."

She nodded. "I forgot about that."

He was silent for a few moments so she thought he had fallen back to sleep. She continued to read her book, turning the pages slowly so there was less noise. She became lost in her own world until she felt his hand move.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked, repeating his earlier question.

Lucilla chuckled. She rested the book on her lap and said," Believe it or not, I can't sleep. I'm too excited… and relieved."

"I thought you said you have trouble sleeping when I'm not here."

"I do."

"Well, I'm here now so based on you conclusion, you should be asleep right now."

"But I can't sleep. I'm not even tired."

"So allow me to help you become tired."

He pulled her book from her hands and tossed it to the side. He ignored her outcry of shock and pulled her down to rest beside him. He molded his body to fit hers, enjoying the soft skin compared to his rough skin.

"Maximus, I hadn't marked my placed in that book," she complained next to his ear. And so he shushed her.

"It's time to sleep now, not read," he reasoned.

Try as she may, she couldn't find the energy to be mad at him. She slipped an arm around his chest, ready to settle in. maybe she was just a little tired.

"I missed you, Luci," he murmured against her forehead. "More than I can possibly say."

Lucilla tilted her face up to his and met his lips. She helped him express the words he couldn't find.

* * *

9 Maius 174

The clanking of armor woke Lucilla in the morning.

"Maximus, it's too early. Come back to bed," she tried to persuade. Her eyes were still closed so she didn't see his smile. She didn't like to speak much before the sun rose. Or think for that matter.

"I have to leave, Lucilla. There's some business I have to attend to."

"It can't wait for a few more hours?"

"I'm afraid not. It all has to be done in the matter of a day."

"Why a day? You're not going on another campaign, are you?" Her voice was laced heavily with sleep, still.

He hesitated and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed. He suspected she was hoping he would crawl back into bed with her and forget about the rest of the world for a few more hours. To be honest with himself, he wanted to. But he had preparations to make for a journey she wasn't going to like hearing about.

"No, I'm not. I'm leaving for Alexandria." He turned his back to her, trying to brace himself for the yelling he knew would come.

Lucilla sat up quickly. "What?" she said loudly, not sure if her ears had heard correctly.

He slowly turned to face her but he kept his head down. "I leave for Alexandria tomorrow morning."

She was at a loss for words for only a few seconds. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"Well, ideally, right before we set sail," he said comically.

"It's reassuring you can joke about this, Maximus. I feel so wanted."

He finally looked up and met her eyes. He was fearful of the ire he saw there. "You knew I would have to return eventually, Lucilla. Right now, the sooner I leave the better."

Lucilla remained silent. She gathered the sheets around her, suddenly feeling so very exposed. She watched him continue on dressing. He was leaving her. She knew the day would come, but she didn't think it would be so soon. She still had so many thoughts to tell him, so many emotions to share. She wanted to say something, anything to change his mind. She didn't want to be alone any longer. But she knew he would always be chasing the next adventure that came along.

"Is this a good idea, Maximus?" she asked him, her eyes glued to the bed. "Us together?"

He stopped dressing, his breastplate falling back to the chair it had rested on. He could feel his heart speeding up. She wouldn't look at him. He spoke slowly, choosing his words wisely.

"We're very different people, that's no secret." What did one say in this situation? "Are you having doubts?"

Lucilla didn't answer right away. She was too lost in her own world of thoughts. Could she have been having doubts? No, there was no way. But why did she feel compelled to ask if their relationship was the right path for them?

"Sometimes I feel we're too different, you and I, to make this work," she revealed to him. She slowly looked up to meet his eyes. He looked so understanding but there was something else in his eyes. Something she'd never seen before. Fear. She wanted to quickly allay his fears. "But I can't imagine what king of world it would be without you by my side."

His eyes lightened a bit. "Nor I without you."

Tears burned at the back of her eyes. She bit her lip to stop them from falling but to no avail. She prided herself on being strong and never letting her emotions show. Why now of all times did she have to break?

"I can't lose you, Maximus," she whispered. She had to bite back a sob. "My sanity depends on it. I don't want to be alone any longer."

Maximus didn't say anything at first but he did step closer. It broke his heart to see her cry but she needed to. She kept too many things bottled inside. Who was he to call the kettle black? So did he.

"Now there we see eye to eye. You keep me grounded, Luci," he confessed. He slowly stepped closer to her. "Based on what you've just said, you're not having doubts. You're just scared."

She nodded, more tears welling in her eyes. "I am."

"I am only going to Alexandria, not leaving you forever. You know I can never stay away from you for too long."

"Do you promise?" she asked in a small voice. "Do you promise you won't find someone else who won't infuriate you and marry her?"

"I promise," he smiled, wiping her tears away. "Every woman pales in comparison to you. You're my better half, my only half. Know this, Luci, in you I've found my home. There is no place I'd rather be and certainly no other person I would rather be with."

"You're not just saying this to make me happy, are you?"

"Luci…"

"I know; I'm sorry." She sniffled and wiped a few stray tears away. He moved closer, the urge to be close to her taking over. "Thank you for not turning away from me, Maximus."

"You are stuck with me, Lucilla," he said, a firmness in his voice. "I am forever in your life."

She smiled at him, amazed at his ability to always make her smile. She held her hand out and was pleased when he slipped hand in hers. "Then I am forever grateful."

* * *

"What is wrong, Lucilla?" Sephora asked her close friend. Lucilla had been gloomy for the entire day. She had also had tearstained cheeks for most of the day. She had stayed holed up in her room and Sephora was tired of it.

"Nothing is wrong, Sephora," Lucilla lied, her voice solemn. "I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. I've known you all my life so I can tell when you're lying," the woman reminded. "What's happened?"

Sephora moved over to where Lucilla sat. Lucilla focused her eyes on her book, her mind far from comprehending the words. Sephora could see the tears in her friend's eyes, the sight of it breaking her heart. 'Maximus has returned. What could possibly be wrong?' she wondered. She knelt before her friend. "What's happened?" she repeated.

That was all it took to break down the princess's walls. A sob escaped and a rush of words followed.

"He's leaving. He's leaving me and he only just returned. How could he do this to me, Sephora?"

"Do what? Who?" Sephora couldn't understand her friend, she was talking so fast. "Slow down, Lucilla, and take a deep breath."

Lucilla did as she was told. She inhaled slowly and released a shaky breath. "He's leaving me."

"Who? Maximus?" Lucilla nodded. "Why? He's only been back for two days."

"He wouldn't tell me exactly. All he said was that he had business to attend to." Lucilla looked at her friend with sad eyes. "What if he has someone else in Alexandria? He said he didn't but he's never left so soon before."

Sephora firmly shook her head. "He sees no one else but you. You are the only woman for him. Why else would he come to Rome so often?"

"To attend to my father's business affairs," Lucilla said as if blatantly obvious. Sephora shook her head again.

"Your father couldn't possibly have that many wars to fight every year. He comes simply to visit you."

"When I asked him if he would ever come to Rome just to visit me, he said he wouldn't."

"Then he was lying," Sephora interrupted. "Think about it, Lucilla. He's not going to tell you how he's feeling. He's a man and a general on top of that. He's a very mysterious man. He's not going to unfold before your eyes; you have to unravel him."

Lucilla absorbed the information. He never did tell her everything. She spent most of her time guessing how he was feeling. She'd become good at it over the years but just when she figured him out, he developed an entirely new mood.

"So I haven't lost him yet?" she said slowly.

Sephora smiled. "You'll never lose him."

* * *

10 Maius 179

The long ship was stocked full of food, supplies, and mail waiting to be delivered to the people of Egypt. The hour was early, or late depending on the person asked. The men were tired as they struggled to continue loading supplies. Maximus reprimanded them for it even though he was tired as well. All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed with Lucilla and hold her close. He could still feel the warmth of her body. It felt good against the chill in the air.

His goodbyes had already been said to the family. They were the easy ones. Lucilla was the difficult one. He had debated between leaving in the middle of the night and giving her a proper goodbye. It was a difficult decision but he had chosen the latter. So he had kissed her goodbye and promised to write. She knew he would.

"My lord, the supplies are almost fully loaded," Palidorus said as he came up next to the man. "We'll be ready to leave shortly."

"Very well," Maximus nodded. "I'll be there shortly."

Palidorus nodded before he left. Maximus turned around to take a look at the palace in the distance. It was pitch black outside with no lights around. He could see the flicker of lights in the windows even at his distance. He counted over seven lights from the right--Lucilla's window. There was no light in the window; she couldn't sleep with light in the room. He raised his hand in a silent farewell before turning around.

"Maximus!"

He stopped.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping over to the person. Lucilla motioned for him to come closer so his men wouldn't see her. Or hear them. He wrapped his arms around her, savoring the feel of her. Words couldn't express how happy he was to see her. "I thought you said you would never come see me off."

"I decided to break my rule," she explained. "I had to see you one last time."

Maximus smiled. "I'm glad you came."

She looked behind him at the ship. "It looks like you're ready to leave."

"Yes, we'll be leaving shortly. We want to get an early start," he explained.

Lucilla nodded. She fingered the coat he wore, a gift from her father. She promised herself a few years ago that she would always say goodbye the day before he left. She didn't want to see him the day of. She knew she would want to do more than just tell him goodbye verbally and she knew there would be an audience.

He brushed a stray hair away from her face and pushed it back behind the dark veil she wore. He didn't know if it was because she was sad or because she didn't want to be seen. Probably the latter.

"Maximus, I'm not… an easy person to love, I know that," she started.

"But you're worth it, Luci," he interrupted. "Whatever you want me to be for you, I'll be it. Just ask. I know it may not seem like it but I'm a patient man."

She managed a smile. "You certainly are."

She had put him through a lot in the alst six years. He'd had to scale her emotional walls just to prove he could handle being with her. He had to admit, though, it was well worth it. He was with her and she was very much in love with him. And he with her.

In the darkness of the early morning, his lips found hers in a soft embrace. He caressed her lips softly with his. This could be the last time he kissed her in a while, possibly a year. He wanted to savor every moment. His hands glided over her hips, the silky fabric making his hands feel numb. She pulled him even closer, the mere feel of him intoxicating. She didn't want to face reality now.

When they parted, their chests were heaving. Lucilla rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"You'll catch me if I should fall?" she asked him. She had first asked him that question four years ago when she first realized she loved him. It was one of her tests.

"With open arms, Lucilla. Open arms."

She kissed his chin and smiled up at him. "That's all I need to know."

She fingered the necklace he still wore. It would bring him luck on his long journey.

"I wanted to give you something before I leave," he said, reaching into a pocket. "I was going to do it last night but you… we were quite amorous, I forgot. I was going to have Palidorus give it to you but since you're here…"

He produced a sapphire ring on a thin gold band.

"Oh, Maximus," Lucilla breathed.

"It was my grandmother's. She moved from Rome to Alexandria with nothing of value except for this ring. When she passed away, she left it to me to give it to the woman I love."

"Maximus, I… I can't…" He slipped the ring on her left hand.

"You can and you will. I want you to have it. My grandmother would have loved you and she would want you to have it. Consider it my eternal promise to you, Luci."

She met his eyes. She heard the emotion in his voice.

"I… I don't know what to say, Maximus," she said haltingly. She was speechless.

He smiled at her. "Say thank you and it's time to say goodbye."

She looked up from the ring and noticed Palidorus waiting on the dock for his master. She looked up at Maximus and couldn't keep her tears at bay.

He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodbye, Lucilla. Remember, I will see you soon."

She nodded. She kissed him this time. She was unwilling to let him leave without a remembrance of what he was leaving behind. She smoothed her thumb over his bottom lip when she was through before smiling and turning to walk away.

"Lucilla," he called out before she got too far away. She turned around and he could see a slight smirk on her face. "I love you."

Tears streamed freely down her face as the breath left her lungs. She knew how he felt about her but he had never said the words out loud before.

"And I you, Maximus," she said loud enough for him to hear. She saw him smile before he turned toward the ship. She watched him, and Palidorus, walk up the ship's ramp and cast off.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay in between chapters. The entire story is written but I haven't had much time to type and post with school, work, and the desire to actually do nothing for a change. I will do my best to post another chapter every Friday.

And if you've made it to this point, to read this note and to the sixth chapter, thank you for sticking with my story and me.


	7. Chapter 7

*** **

4 Augustus 174

The months at sea had been endless and uneventful. Maximus spent much time with his men on deck playing cards. They soon tired of it though as Maximus was a master at cards.

So he would spend his time looking out over the sea, thinking of his love back in Rome. She was ever present in his dreams at night; a comforting image.

Now here he was in Alexandria, miles away from the only person who brought serenity to him. And miles closer to the person who made him want to seek out Medusa.

"Maximus, you've returned," said the voice of Octavia from behind him as he sought out Pharaoh Ptolemy.

He groaned angrily but only loud enough so Palidorus next to him could hear. "I have this woman," he muttered lowly to Palidorus.

"I shall go seek out Pharaoh and bring him to you,' Palidorus said, trying to save his lord from this woman. He left before Maximus could say otherwise.

"No, don't leave me with…" but Palidorus was too far away to hear his pleas.

Octavia stood in front of him when he turned back around. He started, but did not let her see it.

"Octavia," he said with false cheeriness. "How have you been?"

"I have been well. You look wonderful, Maximus," she noticed. He did look different. Happier, maybe? "How long has it been since we last saw one another?"

Maximus shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've been so busy with other matters."

She nodded. Of course, he was a busy man. She made the move to step closer so Maximus put his hands behind his back. He didn't want this woman touching him. He only wanted Lucilla's hands on him.

If Octavia noticed this, she didn't' say or do anything. "I missed you, Maximus."

"Thank you," he said. He certainly couldn't tell this woman what she wanted to hear. "My heart was missing Alexandria so I decided to return for a short while."

'Where is Palidorus?' He discreetly peered over her shoulder.

"You're not here to stay?" Octavia sounded disappointed. "Are you ever going to choose a wife, Maximus? It's about that time."

"Well, uh, I'm, uh," he stuttered, "I'm not really the marrying kind. I'm more of a, a uh free spirit."

"But Maximus," Octavia protested. But she wasn't able to finish.

"Maximus, my boy! Welcome back to Alexandria?" Pharaoh Ptolemy XII greeted warmly. He was followed by several attendants, some closely watching the generals every move. Though Ptolemy trusted the native man, others knew where his allegiance truly laid. Maximus did favors for Ptolemy but he fought wars for Marcus Aurelius.

It was no doubt Maximus was relieved to find an escape from Octavia.

"Greetings, Pharaoh. It is good to be back in my homeland." The two men embraced quickly. While he didn't consider Ptolemy like a second father to him, like he did Aurelius, they were still good friends.

"Is your business in Rome finished?" the old man asked.

Maximus nodded. "For now. I wanted to return home for a little while."

"Eager to return to the harvest?" he asked the general. "Or are you eager to finish the harvest to return to a woman in Rome?"

Maximus couldn't help his faint smile. "I'll never tell, Pharaoh."

"Ahh, I can see right through you. You have a woman waiting for you in Rome."

"Perhaps, perhaps not," he evaded. "Even so, I am back to stay for however long."

"Then we shall make your time worthwhile."

*** **

"It feels wonderful to be home, Palidorus," Maximus said out loud to the man. He looked around the expansive estate, a smile growing on his face as he took in the familiar sights.

"It does feel wonderful, my lord, though a bit warm," Palidorus mentioned. It had been years since they had spent a summer in Egypt. Normally they were on campaign or in Rome. The weather was breezier due to the river and reservoirs. Egypt was just downright scorching.

"We'll have to head over to the docks later," Maximus suggested. "The breeze across the ocean will feel nice."

"Looking for ships on the horizon, my lord?" Palidorus questioned, being bold enough to ask. He busied himself with the unpacking of their things.

Maximus took a moment to answer. He looked out his window. Palidorus knew he was looking for something. Or someone.

"Perhaps I am," Maximus finally said. He put his hands behind his back and continued. "Perhaps my mind is still in Rome. Perhaps I haven't left yet."

Palidorus nodded. "I noticed you gave her your grandmother's ring. The two of you must finally be serious."

Maximus smiled but tried to hide it. "Yes, we uh, finally decided to give it a try. Everything was different about this trip and… it just felt right. Perfect."

"Octavia will be sorely disappointed," Palidorus mentioned, knowing how his master felt about the woman. For as long as he could remember, Octavia had had her sights set on the younger general. But Maximus never showed interest.

Except once. Maximus had been going through a particularly rough time. One of his best lieutenants had died of a battle wound and Maximus was beating himself up over it. His master had had too much to drink one night and Octavia had been aware of that but she still wanted to take advantage. Palidorus had interrupted before anything could happen that he knew Maximus would regret. The day after, Maximus had received the call of duty from Aurelius. A few months later, after the journey across the sea, Maximus had met the beautiful Lucilla and had forgotten all his worries and never gave Octavia another thought.

Maximus proved his point by brushing off the mention of the older woman.

"I could care less of Octavia. I don't know why she has her sights set on me. I've done nothing but ignore her for the last six years. Shouldn't she realize that there's someone else in my life?"

"Perhaps she doesn't want to accept that," Palidorus suggested. "Perhaps she needs to see the evidence first hand."

"I don't think Lucilla would ever visit me here," he mused. He smiled at the mention of her name. Palidorus noticed.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this, my lord."

"I know. It's sickening, isn't it?" he joked. "She makes me change but in a good way. She makes me want to be a better man, to… be more careful when I enter the battlefield. I make sure I have all of my armor and that it's on tightly. I make sure I have all of my weapons. I watch my back so I can live to see another day with her."

He grew more and more wistful as he spoke about his lover. It was obvious the effect she had on him. He grew depressed when he was away from her for too long, though. And grew elated when he saw her again. She was the basis of his sanity and he was fairly positive she was aware of it.

*** **

5 Augustus 174

'To the loyal general Maximus Decidus,

I am on my way to Alexandria for the winter season. I thought I would take a vacation for myself before I grow too old to travel any further. I should arrive in Alexandria in late October or early November.'

--Caesar Marcus Aurelius

"He's really coming here?" Maximus wondered when Palidorus finished reading the letter.

"That's what it says."

"Mmm, that's odd and certainly unlike him," he mused. He stood from his desk and wandered around the room. "I wonder if he'll bring the family."

"It doesn't say," said Palidorus. "But it seems likely."

"Surely he can't be coming for just a vacation," Maximus said. "There must be a catch."

"He can't possibly need your assistance again so soon," Palidorus reasoned. "Maybe he wants to get away from the politics of Rome."

"Maybe," he agreed. "Or maybe he has something up his sleeve."

*** **

Maximus kept an eye on the days, which may have been why they seemed to pass by so slowly.

So he busied himself in the fields. His kin grew darker from the hours outside. He grew stronger from all the lifting.

The days went faster with the hours he spent working but the nights were long and lonely. Often he spent the time gazing out the window, looking for a ship off in the distance. Other times, his sleep was interrupted by nightmares of a sad past. Without Lucilla, he was unable to fall back to sleep.

He spent many hours talking to Palidorus about everything from warfare to the status of the fields to love and eternity. He spent just as many hours avoiding Octavia. He couldn't understand why the woman wouldn't take a hint. Maybe if he told her about Lucilla she would leave him alone. Then again, she might just try harder.

He just didn't understand women sometimes.

*** **

12 November 174

Maximus was in the fields when Palidorus ran up to him.

"My lord, his ship has arrived."

Maximus smiled. "It's about time."

They hurried on to the house, knowing Caesar would find his way there. He had never been to Alexandria before but Maximus had posted some of his men at the docks so they could escort Caesar to his home for the winter.

Caesar was admiring the land when Maximus arrived.

"Caesar, it's wonderful to see you again," Maximus said by way of greeting. The two men clasped arms before embracing in a hug. "I was surprised when I received your letter."

"I suspected you would be. It was a spontaneous action," Aurelius admitted. "Melania thought it would be good for me to get away from Rome."

"Is she here with you?"

"Yes, she's down in the marketplace looking around. I would say she'll be back shortly but the woman takes forever to shop."

"Perhaps it is for the best," Maximus said, looking down at his attire. He wore only loose cotton trousers. His shirt he always deemed unnecessary for being outside. "Now I shall have time to change into appropriate attire for my guests."

Aurelius brushed it off. It did not bother him.

"Still," said Maximus. "Palidorus can show you around while I change. If you'll excuse me."

Aurelius excused him and fell right into conversation with Palidorus. Maximus saw them head towards the stables before disappearing into the house. He moved quickly past the few servants he had and dashed up the stairs. He was swift down the long corridor to his room.

'If Melania is with him, surely Lucilla is to,' he thought. 'Maybe she stayed in Rome. Maybe she doesn't want to see me.'

He closed the door to his rooms; Octavia often snooped around. 'Probably trying to see me naked.'

"You wear less in Alexandria than in Rome," a woman's voice told him. "It doesn't seem fair."

He turned quickly on his heel but didn't draw his knife like normal. He knew that voice better than his own.

"You're father didn't say anything about you being here," he said, slowly moving towards the woman.

She stood from the chair she sat on. "I told him not to tell you I was here." She placed a hand on his chest when he drew closer. "You look good, Maximus. It seems Egyptian weather agrees with you."

"Not as much as the comfort of your arms, though." he pulled her close, wrapping his strong arms around her. He took in her scent. Oh, how he had missed her. "The days have stretched long without you, Lucilla."

The princess smiled up at him. "Then it's a good thing I'm here now."

"Oh, Luci." The emotion was evident in his voice. She knew exactly how he felt. She accepted him when he kissed her. Her arms found their way up his shoulders. She pulled him close to her, afraid to let go. He was still warm from the sun. It felt good against her skin.

"This isn't just a dream?" he wondered when he pulled back for a breath of air. "You're really here? You're not going anywhere?"

"The only way I'm leaving is with you beside me," she promised.

"Is that your ulterior motive?"

"Yes, it is. I want you to come back with me to Rome. You spend more time there than you do here," she reasoned. "It is only right."

He kissed her to make her stop talking. She didn't protest. His arms held her more tightly and just as he was about to lift her to put her on his bed, he remembered who was outside.

"I will go anywhere for you, Lucilla," he promised her. "As long as I am with you, I will go anywhere. But first you are stuck here with me until winter passes."

Lucilla smiled. "Then you can show me your home. You can show me exactly what it is that made you leave the comfort of Rome and my bed." The way she said that made his body tingle.

He held up a finger to her lips. "First of all, nothing is greater than the comfort of your bed. Second of all, as soon as I get dressed, I will show you my home."

"Must you get dressed?" she pouted.

"Yes, I must. You'll know why soon enough," he explained vaguely. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, wanting to memorize her one last time.

"I missed you so much, Maximus," she murmured, her words gentle.

"And I you."

*** **

"I admire you, Maximus," Aurelius told the man as the group gazed out over the property. "All of this… freedom. It must be wonderful."

"I can be but it can also get lonely sometimes," he admitted. He looked down at Lucilla next to him and squeezed her hand. Her arm was looped through his under the pretense that she still hadn't gotten her land legs back and she needed Maximus to escort her. Her mother had joined them by this time and gave her daughter a knowing look but Lucilla paid it no mind. Melania knew her daughter had no issues going from land to sea and vice versa. She was like her father - born to be on the sea.

"There are no worries, Maximus," Aurelius said. "You'll soon take a wife, won't you?"

He was looking for clues, Maximus knew. 'He's onto us,' he thought. 'But is he pleased with it or is he looking to kill me?'

"I'm a free spirit, Caesar," was all he decided to say. It wasn't far from the truth, either. Although lately, Lucilla was changing his mind about that.

"You'll change your mind soon enough, my boy. Some beautiful woman will cross your path one day and you'll never be a free spirit again," Aurelius advised, smiling at his wife.

Lucilla squeezed her lover's arm so he wouldn't become enraged by her father's assumptions. She, too, knew her father was on to them.

"Maximus, why don't we take a walk?" she suggested. He needed to get away from the environment as much as she did.

"That sounds like a good idea. If you'll excuse us." he didn't bother waiting for someone to say something. He only wanted to be alone with Lucilla now.

"Why does everyone want me to choose a wife now?" Maximus questioned out loud when they were far enough away. "\Why is everyone so eager for me to get married?"

Lucilla didn't have an answer for him. She let him continue to rant.

"Marriage is not for people like me. Life is unpredictable for soldiers. No woman wants that. They want security and a husband who is always home."

"I feel secure," she interrupted softly. "I have faith that you're not going anywhere. I have faith that you're not going to die anytime soon. I know it's always a possibility but I don't dwell on it."

He smiled and turned to face her. He tried to discreetly brush a hand across her cheek but it was difficult when he knew three people were watching them intently from across the way.

"You do think about it, Luci."

"I know but I said I try not to," she corrected. "Pay no heed to their words, Maximus. Focus on now, not the future."

"I find it difficult when their questions repeat themselves," he growled. She ran a soothing hand down his arm, hoping to calm him. He looked at her, a question he dreaded to ask on the tip of his tongue. "You don't… expect marriage, do you?"

She leaned closer to him. "The only thing I expect from you is your companionship and your love. I can't ask you to offer me something you feel you cannot give."

Despite the audience, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "When did you become so wise?" he teased.

"Sephora," she said, smiling up at him. "She told me not to doubt myself or you and I haven't. It's been working wonders for me."

"Hmm, I can tell." He kissed her hand and resumed walking. She trailed closely next to him, enjoying the comfortable air that surrounded them. It was as if they had never been apart. Their rapport never left them.

"Maximus, there you are." The couple turned at the sound of the overly confident voice. There stood Octavia looking rather miffed that Maximus was with another woman that wasn't herself.

Lucilla felt Maximus stiffen at the sound of the other woman's voice. She knew instantly that she didn't like this woman.

"What do you want, Octavia?" Maximus asked unkindly. He didn't have the patience to deal with her today.

"When I didn't find you in your room, I figured you must be outside," she explained. She pretended not to notice Lucilla.

"Why would you be in a my house, Octavia?" he wondered, his grip tightening on Lucilla's hand. "Or anywhere near my private rooms?"

Octavia smiled, hoping to get back into his good graces. This other woman must have turned him against her.

"Well, I was looking for you, Maximus." Her voice kept faltering from nerves. This other woman was young and - she hated to say it - beautiful.

Maximus ran a hand through his hair. "Surely you heard I have guests that arrived today."

Octavia looked over at Lucilla as if she just noticed her. "Oh, so you do."

Maximus felt obligated to introduce the two, though he knew neither woman cared for one another. Lucilla had stiffened as well.

"Lucilla, this is Octavia, cousin of Pharaoh Ptolemy XII. Octavia, this is Lucilla, daughter of Emperor Marcus Aurelius." The two women smiled weakly at one another. "Lucilla and her family are my guests during this winter season."

"Oh, how delightful," Octavia feigned. Lucilla opted not to say anything. She had nothing to say to a woman who was obviously trying too hard. Instead she touched her lover's arm to get his attention.

"Maximus." That was all she had to say. He understood what she was asking.

"Right, if you'll excuse us, Octavia." The couple began walking in the opposite direction of the older woman.

"Maximus, will I see you later?"

He stopped and turned his body slightly to look at her. "I doubt it. I'm going to be very busy this winter."

Lucilla smiled when she saw Octavia's jaw drop. Let that teach the woman a lesson.

Maximus walked briskly toward the beach and Lucilla had no option but to follow.

"Who is that, Maximus?" she asked. She wasn't feeling jealous, for once, but she still wanted to know Octavia's place in his life.

"A pain in my ass, that's who," he truthfully answered. "I've known her for as long as I can remember and she'd been after me for just as long. You have nothing to worry about, Lucilla. I want nothing to do with her."

"She seems overly confident of herself," Lucilla mused out loud. She glanced over at Maximus. His expression was the same as normal. "Have you ever … been… involved with her?"She knew better than to ask, but she had to know. She didn't much care to hear about the women of his past; it brought about painful images. Her heart began its normal rhythm when he shook his head.

"Well, there was one time that I was upset and rather drunk about seven years ago," he admitted to her, "but Palidorus stopped anything from happening."

She shuddered at the news but was once again grateful for Palidorus. "Why were you upset?"

He hung his head down in remembrance. "A great friend of mine had just died. It was a hard loss to handle. Octavia knew this and that I had had one too many drinks but she saw her opportunity."

Lucilla didn't say anything.

"It was just months before I met you and decided that there was no one else for me but you."

She smiled at that. She remembered that day well. She had been instantly enamored but done her best to make sure it wasn't noticeable.

"My mother was right. You are a flatterer," she told him with her smile still there. She let go of his hand and moved to sit on the beach.

"But you still love me despite that." He sat next to her on the soft sand.

"Yes, I love you." She looked over at him.

She was radiant in the sun. She positively glowed. 'And she's a graciously understanding woman.' It was no wonder he had fallen in love with her.

"What, Maximus?" she asked under his scrutiny. He realized he had been staring at her and hadn't said anything.

"Nothing; I'm just remembering why I fell in love with you," he said. His tone was surprisingly soft. Her smile grew.

"Flatterer," she whispered as he drew closer. Her nerves tingled as he kissed her. She didn't care if people could see them. She only wanted to feel him. His hands framed her face, keeping her close. His grip was firm but not painful. It was reassuring.

"I'm so happy you're here," he whispered to her. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm very happy to be here. I'm happy to be anywhere you are," she told him. "I want to be everywhere you are."

He looked into her blue eyes. "Then you will be."

*** **


	8. Chapter 8

*** **

"I admire your home, Maximus," Aurelius commented.

The two men sat at a table in the kitchen. After making sure his guests were comfortable with their accommodations, he had been eager to be alone with Lucilla for the night. To his dismay, Caesar had asked to speak with him. Maximus had been unable to inform Lucilla of the change in plans. He tried not to think about how she was occupying her time while he was waiting for Caesar to get to the issue.

'She must be worried about me,' he thought.

"Thank you for speaking with me tonight," Aurelius said. "And for welcoming my family into your home."

"It is my pleasure, Caesar," Maximus assured. "After all, you've welcomed me into your home many times."

Aurelius chuckled to himself. "You are my eyes and body on the battlefield. I think we are even."

Maximus nodded and asked, "Why did you want to speak with me Caesar?" He wanted to speed this along. He had a beautiful young woman waiting for him, after all.

"I wanted to speak to you," Aurelius started, "about my successor.'

"Have you finally chosen him?"

"Yes, I have. He's brave, strong, has firm beliefs of Rome. He doesn't much care for politics but I believe he is the best choice for the future of Rome." Aurelius nodded as he spoke. "I choose you, Maximus. I want you to succeed me."

The general's mind zoned to solely what Caesar had said.

"What? Me?" He pointed to himself. Aurelius nodded. "Caesar, I can't possibly rule Rome."

"You can, Maximus. You are the only choice," Aurelius insisted. "The Senate agrees with me. You must rule Rome."

"Caesar," but he was at a loss for words. Rule Rome? He couldn't! He didn't have to mind for that type of thing. He was merely a soldier, a farmer's son. Controlling a nation of people wasn't in his agenda. "You must choose another man."

"There is no other choice," Aurelius persisted. "You can rule Rome."

"But Caesar, I don't have the mind for politics. I wouldn't know the first thing to do."

Aurelius smiled. "That's why you are perfect. They are stuffy men, Maximus. The Senate needs someone like you to shake things up. Rome needs you, Maximus."

But Maximus was still in disbelief. "Caesar…" His words fell short.

Aurelius clapped the man on his shoulder and stood from his seat.

"Think about it tonight and give me an answer in the morning," he advised. "That's an order."

Maximus didn't get a chance to protest any further.

*** **

Maximus appeared stunned when he entered his room shortly after. Lucilla shot up from the chair she had been waiting in.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick. You said you'd only be five minutes," she ranted off. She noticed his distant look. She touched her palm to his cheek. "Maximus, what's wrong?"

Her touch jolted him from his thoughts. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it to assure her. "I'm sorry I was so long. You're father asked to speak with me. He… he asked something of me and I'm not sure what to do."

She led him over to the bed. "What did he ask?"

He looked up at her with wide eyes as he collapsed onto the bed. "He asked me to succeed him."

"You? He was talking about you?" she said loudly.

"What?" His face mirrored that of confusion.

Lucilla sat next to him. "After you left, I was… somewhat depressed. Father noticed it but I was reluctant to tell him why. Anyway, he started talking about the future and how he needed to choose a successor and that he had someone in mind. He said he couldn't tell me who it was but we would both know in due time. I never realized he was talking about you."

Maximus was shaking his head. So many crazy things were happening in such a small span of time.

"I don't know what to do, Lucilla," he confessed to her. He lay back on the bed. His hands ran down his face in disgust. He looked over at her. "What do I do?"

She smiled sadly. She ran a hand through his hair to comfort him.

"As much as I want to, I can't decide for you, Maximus," she told him. "I won't deny that I would be more than ecstatic if you chose to rule Rome. I won't deny that is the option I want you to choose. But I can't force you to do something you don't want to. I can't ask you to put yourself in a situation in which you will be unhappy."

"I don't need to answer," he interrupted. "I just need some guidance."

She lay down beside him and propped herself up on her elbow. "All right, then. Where do you think you will be happiest, here or Rome?"

"Wherever you are," he answered without hesitation.

"And what if I return to Rome come spring and never return to Alexandria?"

"Then I shall go to Rome as well."

"And do you want to change Rome for the better?"

He nodded.

"Then isn't that your answer?"

He looked up at her smile and smiled gratefully at her.

*** **

The months passed too quickly for Maximus. After asked Aurelius for an additional day to think his dilemma over, he weighed the pros and cons and accepted the offer for the throne. Words couldn't have described how relieved Lucilla had been. She'd made her appreciation known that night.

Maximus showed Lucilla the Egypt he knew. They shared many midnight walks on the beach. When Maximus worked in the fields, Lucilla often watched him from his bedroom window. He often showed off for her, her laughing all the while. Melania and Aurelius no longer questioned whether the relationship existed or not. The couple wouldn't answer anyway.

Octavia grew to loathe Lucilla. The younger woman received all the general's attention and Octavia wasn't used to that. It was rare when Maximus was home longer than two or three weeks and during that time, Octavia was used to all of his attentions. Or at least trying to get his attention.

She'd never heard Maximus mention the Roman before. He never talked about women when he was at home. During the last few years, he had become more distant towards Octavia. And when he had arrived home this time, he couldn't get rid of her fast enough.

Yes, Lucilla certainly was evil. And competition.

*** **

24 Januarius 175

"Maximus, I haven't seen you in a few days," Octavia told him when she joined him in his private outdoor seating area. "How have you been?"

"I've been well; I've been busy lately. I'm sorry I haven't had time to speak with you," he said distractedly. He was facing her but his attention was on the paper in front of him. Every now and then, he would set his graphite down and run his fingers along the paper.

"Do you have time for me now?"

He focused his eyes on the paper. "I suppose I have a few minutes to spare. What did you want to talk about?"

Octavia took that as an invitation to sit beside him.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. We've hardly had any time to talk since you've been home."

Maximus glanced up at her for only a second. "I'm fine. The harvest was excellent this year." He stopped to fix a line on the paper. "I'm sorry I've had little time to speak with you but duty waits for no one."

"Hmm. Duty or Romans?"

Maximus halted his movements. He detected the bitter tone in her voice. He knew she didn't like Lucilla and he knew Lucilla didn't like Octavia. They did their best staying away from each other but Maximus wouldn't tolerate ill speak of his love.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Octavia," he warned her.

"Forgive me, Maximus, but I don't feel she has your best interest at heart," Octavia expressed.

"My best interest?" Maximus laughed. "What exactly would that be?"

Octavia looked down as though embarrassed. "She's using you," she whispered.

Maximus laughed harder. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"But Maximus, it's true!"

"No," he said shaking his head. "If anything I'm the one using her. Lucilla and I have been through too much over the years. We help one another; we appreciate one another. We enjoy each other's company. Our relationship is purely…"

"Destiny," Lucilla finished, entering the seating area. She rounded around to Maximus, running her hands over his shoulders. "And somewhat abnormal."

Maximus nodded. "Exactly." He didn't dare glance over at Octavia. He never could get the smile off of his face after seeing Lucilla.

Octavia noted the way the other woman pulled her chair close to the man. She narrowed her eyes in hatred.

Lucilla leaned over his shoulder to see what he was working on.

"Oh, Maximus, I told you not to," she protested when she saw the drawing of herself. For weeks he had wanted to draw her and she had always greatly protested.

"No, I believe you finally agreed last night," he recalled, looking over at her.

"I wasn't serious when I said that, Maximus," she retorted. He gave her a knowing look. "I didn't agree that you could do *this,*" she clarified.

"Too late to argue; I'm almost finished." He placed a hand on her thigh. "How was the meeting between Pharaoh and your father?"

"Maximus."

The couple turned at the sound of Octavia's terse tone. Her look showed them how unhappy she was.

"Maximus, I've been invited to a banquet tonight at Alexander's," she said as if it was of great importance to them. "I was… hoping you would accompany me tonight."

His eyes narrowed. She knew he disapproved of Alexander. He was a womanizer and derogatory to women as well. Maximus hated being around the man.

"I'm sorry, Octavia," he apologized with false sincerity. "We're dining with the Pharaoh tonight. He's expecting us."

Lucilla tried to hide her smile at the other woman's disappointment. She made sure to keep her face down so Octavia wouldn't see.

"Oh, well that's all right. If you'll excuse me now, Maximus." She needed to be as far away from them as possible.

Lucilla waited until she could no longer hear retreating footsteps before speaking. "That woman is desperate for your attention."

She looked up at him to find him looking at her. Her breathing grew shallow.

"Then it is too bad for her that my attentions are focused elsewhere," he murmured to her. She nodded mutely before he kissed her so tenderly, she almost forgot her name.

*** **

21 Martius 175

He was later than what he had told her. He hoped she wasn't upset with him but he knew she would be. Her mood would quickly change once she heard the news he had for her.

He opened the door as silently as he could. He saw a faint light coming from the direction of the bed but he couldn't tell if she was awake.

He quietly undressed so as not to disturb her. He glanced around the room as he did so. Her possessions mingled with his, the sight of it taking over his senses. It was beautiful. His room had become their room, just like he hoped her room had become their room.

He slowly climbed into bed, trying hard to jostle too much.

"You're late."

'Busted.'

Lucilla rolled over to face him, her look not one of happiness. He smiled guiltily at her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Luci," Maximus apologized. "I had some business to finalize. It took longer than I expected."

Lucilla sighed sadly. "It's always business."

"Luci?"

She had been in a funk all week. He supposed it was because he had been spending time readying his ship for their sail date early the next month. He had also spent time discussing details with Aurelius. And he was busy readying for the next harvest. No wonder she hated him right now.

"Nothing, Maximus," she brushed it off. "I suppose I should be used to it by now."

He shook his head. "No, Luci. It's good business."

She decided to give him a chance to explain himself.

"I've turned over my estate to Apolonia, the headmistress of the house while I'm away. It is now hers until I return to Alexandria, should I choose to one day return."

Her eyes lit up.

He continued. "But the way I see it is that our home here will be more of our winter getaway. How does that sound, Luci?"

"You're really coming to Rome?"

"Of course." He was puzzled. "You knew that."

She sat up, the sheet falling to her waist and exposing herself. "I know but I didn't think you actually would." He started to argue but she stopped him. "You keep your promises, Maximus, but I didn't think you were ready to give up this lifestyle."

"What lifestyle?"

"Being a soldier, free and able to do whatever you please whenever you please. A free man with a woman and a place to stay in one empire and a home with no obligations in another empire. You hated talking about the specifics so I thought you weren't ready yet."

He sat up and pulled her close to him. He kissed her lips to allay her worries.

"First of all, I'd rather be with my woman in that distant empire than in a large, lonely house with no obligations," he informed her matter-of-factly. He placed kisses along her collarbone and felt her relax. "Second of all, I hate talking about the specifics because they're so boring and I didn't want to bore you with that."

She paused before saying, "Your woman, huh?"

He nipped a sensitive spot on her neck. "Yes, my woman. I say all of that and that's what you focus on?" he teased. She smiled, the reaction he was hoping for. He kissed her again, the taste of her never enough.

"I'm committed to you and to Rome. Don't worry yourself. I'm ready to give up every lifestyle just to be with you."

She met his eyes. "Really?"

"You sound so surprised," he chuckled.

"Sometimes I still don't quite believe everything," she confessed quietly. "I can't imagine my life without you, though."

"I know how you feel," he agreed. "I feel as though I can't breathe whenever we're apart. I am incomplete without you."

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Maximus, stop," she begged.

"No, I need to get this out. I keep too much of this inside of me; I don't want to regret that one day."

"I understand that, Maximus, but I've cried too much lately and I fear I can cry no more."

"Will you let me tell you one day soon?"

She nodded. "One day but not right now. Now I think we should just go to sleep."

"Sleep?" he repeated with a pointed look.

She blushed. "Well, no but…"

He silenced her quickly so she could protest no more.

*** **

4 Aprilis 175

Shouts from the men on the dock reached the house. They hoisted chests onto the ship one at a time, a job that was taking longer than planned. Individual bags of luggage were already on the ships. The only issue left was Maximus's luggage. And to finish settling his estate.

"Maximus, my boy," Aurelius greeted, coming up behind the man. "It's finally time to return to Rome. How do you feel about that?"

"Relieved that it is finally here," Maximus admitted. "I must admit that I'm nervous. I had planned to settle my estate and move to Rome. I hadn't planned for you to ask me to succeed you."

Aurelius chuckled. "Yes, I imagine that was a shock, but you were always the only choice."

"I still don't understand why."

Aurelius chuckled again. "One day you will," he promised. He followed the younger man's gaze to the docks. The market was just next to it. "Where's Lucilla?"

"In the bazaar with Melania. They wanted to get last minute shopping in before leaving."

"Ah, of course," he nodded. The two men settled their gazes on the ships being loaded simultaneously. They stood in silence. Being men, they didn't feel the compulsion to say anything to one another. Except for when one thought of something important to ask the other.

"Speaking of Lucilla, I've been meaning to ask you something," Maximus started.

"I'm aware of your relationship with her, Maximus," Aurelius interrupted. "I have been for quite some time now."

Maximus kept silent. Aurelius continued talking.

"Everyone thinks I don't notice these things but I do. Maybe not right away but I see it," Aurelius continued. "I approve of you, Maximus. That's why I haven't chosen a husband for her. I might threaten, of course, but I'm never serious. I wouldn't put her in a loveless marriage. I want her to be happy and you, my boy, you make her happy."

Maximus unconsciously nodded. Aurelius looked over at him and smiled.

"Something changed this time around between the two of you. You grew closer. You two are always together."

"We became serious," Maximus added, and then mentally chastised himself. He looked over at Aurelius with a guilty look. "About that, Caesar…"

He held up a hand to stop him. "Say nothing. I choose no one else but you to be with my daughter. You treat her like the queen she is. I can ask for no less."

"Well, then, since you feel that way," Maximus started, his stomach tossing and turning. "I'd like to ask your permission to formally court your daughter. And perhaps marry her."

Aurelius raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps?" he parroted.

Maximus smiled. "I'd like to ask your permission to marry your daughter," he corrected himself.

Aurelius broke out into a huge grin. His belly shook as he laughed. Not exactly the reaction Maximus was expecting.

But his fears were calmed when Aurelius nodded.

"It's about time, my son. It's about time."

*** **

9 Aprilis 175

Lucilla giggled as she tried to push Maximus away. He couldn't be moved, though, and snuggled further into her side.

The ship's calm rocking helped along the peaceful atmosphere in the small room. A trace of sunlight shone through the tiny window. There was scarce noise outside on deck.

It was a beautiful morning.

"Maximus, your beard tickles," Lucilla said amidst her giggles.

He stopped his exploration of her arm long enough to say, "Oh, really. I couldn't tell."

"Maximus!" she squealed when he continued.

"Shh!" he silenced her, joining in her laughter. "You don't want your father to hear, do you?"

"No, but I warned you that it tickles," she chastised with a smile. He moved up so he was face to face with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close. "Are you going to shave soon?"

"Since I don't want you teasing me, yes. But not before I rub it all over your face." He touched his beard to her cheek to see what she would do. His reward was that lovely low laugh of hers that worked its way through her body. And his.

"You are being silly this morning, Maximus," she said softly. "What's come over you?"

"The warmth," he started, kissing her cheek, "of a beautiful woman lying next to me in a soft bed."

He brought his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, as if they had all the time in the world. Her hands combed through his hair as she responded eagerly. He moved his body to lie atop hers, pressing her body further into the mattress. She didn't mind. In fact, she rather liked it. It made her feel safe to be surrounded by him, to have all five senses engaged in him.

No one had ever made her feel what Maximus did. She felt consumed by him. And she liked it.

"Would you go to the ends of the earth for me?" she asked him in a whisper. She pressed her forehead against his. "To save me from danger?"

Maximus met Lucilla's eyes. "I would gladly go to the coldest depths of Hell and search through snow and ice to save you from the hands of evil, my Luci," he answered, his voice rough. "Never doubt my love or my fidelity."

She shook her head. "I never do. I just like to hear you say words like that sometimes."

"Never hesitate to ask. I have a million words saved up just for you," he promised.

She brought a finger up to trace the lines of his face.

"I'll remember that."

He took hold of her hand after she traced his lips. He looked at the ring on her finger, the ring that symbolized his eternal promise to her. He kissed that finger thoughtfully.

"Lucilla, I have a question to ask you and I will not take no for an answer."

Her eyes were wide as she waited for him to speak. She wasn't disappointed with his question.

And no was far from her answer.

*** **


	9. Chapter 9

August 28, 2000

The sun was shining slyly through the curtains in the Georgetown apartment. Outside, the birds were chirping away while car horns honked at the delay. Inside, the laughter of a man and a woman could be heard.

"Mulder," Scully whined, drawing out his name. "Warn me before you do that."

He lifted his head from her shoulder. "Do what, Scully?" he asked innocently.

"Warn me when you're about to kiss me and you haven't shaved yet."

"Why, Scully? Something wrong?"

"Yes, that tickled," she giggled when he brushed his beard over her bare shoulder again. "It tickled and you know it."

Mulder chuckled. He kissed his way further down her arm just to hear her laughter. She giggled even more when he deliberately tickled a spot on her side.

He loved her laugh. Her actual, full-blown, genuine laugh. There was nothing sweeter than that one sound.

He stopped his kisses suddenly as a wave of familiarity came over him. He moved up so he was face to face with her.

"Hey, Scully, do you believe in past lives?" he asked.

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess; maybe a little on some level. Why?"

He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "Oh, nothing. I just had the strangest feeling of déjà vu."

*** **

The End.


End file.
